Love and Longing
by Roxie
Summary: **Complete** Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon fight their attraction and the obstacles in between.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I am in no way affiliated with the World Wrestling Entertainment Corporation nor do I take credit for creating the characters used in my story.  
Rated: R ( As the story progresses, it will get more…adult, I shall say)  
Summary: The story begins with Stephanie coming back to work after a long hiatus and how it effects Chris Jericho as well as several other wrestlers.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chris stood by the window. The rainstorm was fierce, it's lightning turned the night into day. He was nearly oblivious to it all. The thunder, the wind, the rain. His mind was in turmoil.   
She was back. And there was no way he could avoid this one. "Stephanie." He whispered. The bitch, the thorn in his side, the love of his life. He walked away from the window and sat on the  
foot of the bed. His head in his hands, he relived earlier events. Seeing Stephanie--  
feeling the cold. He would have been crazy not to hear the venom in her voice. Or blind not to see the   
daggers she was looking. It was his fault. He wouldn't even try and deny it.  
Damn him for being so stupid. He let her slip through his fingers like sand.   
They had been happy for a time. The King of the World and the Billion Dollar Princess. Chris sat quietly as memories that were emblazoned in his mind came to play. There was laughter. "Chris, shut up!" He had been smiling as he grabbed Steph and pulled her in an embrace. "Admit it. You love me." Steph pushed him playfully. "No I hate you…no, no." She giggled, "You know I love you, you pig." She kissed him soundly. "I will always love you and you know that." Thunder roused Chris out of his thoughts. He stood and caught his reflection in the mirror. He was disgusted with himself as he angrily wiped away the tears obstructing his vision. He slowly walked to the mirror and stared at the shadow of a man before him. He didn't flinch when his fist shattered the glass…when warm blood trickled around his hand. He didn't feel it because he didn't want to. He didn't need to, since the biggest wound of all, was inside. 


	2. Obligations

He had an almost comical bandage around his hand when he walked into the arena the next  
afternoon. His first stop was into Lita's dressing room. She was lacing up the front of her shirt when Chris walked in. Lita turned to him for a moment, as if to say something, but then turned back to the mirror. Chris sighed and moved behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and spoke softly in her ear. "You have nothing to worry about." Lita shrugged him away and began putting on her lipstick. "Is that right?" Chris grabbed her and and turned her to him. "Yes, it is." Lita looked at her reflection and then at Chris. "Well, what am I supposed to think, Chris? I mean, Stephanie is back...don't tell me that you don't care--" "I don't care." Lita tilted her head and looked at Jericho. Jericho continued, "I left her for you, Lita...what more do you want?" Lita looked incredulous and pushed him. "You didnt leave her because you wanted to. I was pregnant! And it was the right thing to do." Chris bowed his head. "I know you were pregnant." He said slowly. Lita's face softened. "Oh, sweety...Im sorry. I--I know how much you wanted our son...I did too...stillborns--they..." Chris moved away from her and looked away. His son was still a sore subject. Being at the hospital. The anticipation. And the incredible pain when Lita gave birth to their stillborn son. He felt Lita's hand rub his back. "Sweety? Are you ok?" Jericho turned to her suddenly. His mouth met hers and he kissed her hungrily. And she let him. He was trying to get off the subject and she knew it. He slanted his mouth over hers as her fingers combed through his hair. "I only want you." He murmurred inbetween kisses. "I only want you." Yet, slowly, his mind wandered to Stephanie. Chris pulled away from Lita, feeling guilty. His eyes met hers for a second then moved away. "I--I go to get dressed...get ready for the show." "Ok." Lita said gently. Chris leaned his face to hers. Lita kissed him on the cheek for good luck. Chris walked out of the dressing room and closed the door behind him. He let out a deep exhale and closed his eyes for a second. He then made his way to his dressing room. He had a match to prep for. 


	3. After SD

The collective cheers was like music to every face's ears. Chris made his way backstage, a smile on his face. He just defeated Edge in a match. The boy tapped out. Just like he suspected he would. Chris grabbed a bottled water from the buffet table and walked into his dressing room. He quickly changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He grabbed his comb and re-tied his hair. He walked out of his dressing room and made his way to Lita's. He opened the door. She wasn't there. And all of her stuff was gone.   
****  
She was on the other side of the arena. Lita bit her lip. "I need your help...I need your help with this Stephanie mess." That prompted a smile from the man she was talking to. A big smile.  
****  
Chris walked to the locker room and peeked his head inside. He wanted to go to the hotel already. He hadnt been able to spend any time with Lita since she was off doing all that Diva shit. God he hated it. Anyone looking at his women...woman...he hated it. Chris saw Kurt in the looker room and he walked in. "Hey, Kurt? Have you seen Lita?" Kurt looked up. "Sorry man, I havent--" "Maybe she decided to dump you ass, Jericho. Ever think of that one?" Edge was leaning casually against the wall in a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Chris's jaw tightened and he walked towards Edge. "Where is she?" Edge smirked and damn he wanted to smack that bitch ass smile off of his face. "What the fuck are you smi--" "I saw her at the buffet table." Chris turned to D-Von Dudley. Chris nodded. "Thanks, D." Chris glared at Edge before walking towards the door. "Bye, Chris!" Edge said sweety. Chris paused at the door before walking out. One of these days, he was going to knock the shit outta that little bitch. Kurt turned to Edge. "Dude, why do you have to be such a dick?" Edge laughed and grabbed his bag. The smile he wore didn't quite reach his eyes. "Because I can."  
****  
Chris found Lita chatting beside the finger sandwiches with Jaqueline. Chris made his way to her. But not without seeing Steph out of the corner of his eye. Chris wrapped his arms around Lita and kissed her temple. "You ready to go to the hotel?" He spared a quick glance at Steph. "Sure...uh, I'll talk to you later, Jackie." Chris nodded at Jackie. "See ya, Jackie." As they passed by Steph, he spoke just loud enough. "Babe, I wanna make love to you all night." Lita giggled. "Making up for lost time...sounds good to me."   
****  
Steph watched as they left. The pencil that she had been gripping was broken in half. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It'll get easier, Steph." Stephanie turned to Kurt. She smiled gently and reached out to hug her friend. "I don't know," She whispered. "I just don't know." 


	4. Later that night

Chris slowly moved from Lita's embrace. Chris rolled and turned his back to her, staring at the wall. He felt so devoid of emotion. Empty. Chris sighed quietly. He felt Lita stir. He stiffened but he knew she was awake now. She moved to him, her hand softly running up and down his arm. "Chris?...Are you awake?" She whispered. Chris shut his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, babe. Im awake." Lita's arm went under his arm and draped over his chest. Her fingers gently touched his chest. Lita leaned in and nibbled at his ear lobe as her hand went lower. "How awake?" Her tone was playful. Chris rolled his eyes and turned to her. Chris's hand went to her back and he pushed her against him. Lita smiled slowly as Chris spoke. "*Very* awake." Chris slowly moved the satin sheet off of Lita. His eyes swept over her. She could see that carnal look in his eyes. His hand caressed the side of her face as his eyes bore into hers. He watched how her eyes changed slightly when his thumb slowly brushed over her lips. Lita gently kissed his thumb before it was replaced with his tongue, his mouth. The mere touch of him was maddening to her. And she would do anything--anything to keep him. As Chris entered her he had that familiar fleeting thought. Why couldn't he love her?  
****  
Meanwhile, across town, Stephanie sat at a table in a swank uptown bar. She sipped at her martini and looked around. She took the olive, stabbed on a toothpick, and nibbled at it. She was trying to pay attention to Kurt but it was extremely hard. Nodding occasionally let him know she was paying attention. "...so then I twisted his ankle and he tapped--" "Hey Steph?" Stephanie turned from Chris, to Edge, who was standing at the edge of her table. "Hmmm?" Edge smiled shyly and took her hand. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance." Kurt glared lightning bolts at Edge. Her instinct said no. "Sure." What? She had Edge's hand as he was leading her to the dance floor. She said yes? The music was jazz. The soft, romantic kind of Jazz. Steph felt herself put her head against his chest as his arms encircled her. And they danced. They would dance for the next hour. 


	5. At 6 Sins

Smackdown House show--Friday  
  
Chris grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed a face into the mat. Tazz grunted and tried to stand. Chris took this to his advantage and kicked Tazz in the midsection, knocking him to the floor. It was easy to then capitalize when he grabbed his legs and put him in the Walls of Jericho. He added a little pressure and the assclown tapped out. Chris threw his legs down and raised his hands in victory. After posing for some pictures, Chris made his way up the ramp. Lita was right behind the curtain. Chris gave the best smile he could muster before Lita kissed him. "Good job, babe" Chris smiled. "Yeah, thanks." He put his arm around her waist and walked to the locker room. He got the usual congrats from the guys and they started to talk per usual. Lance then spoke up. "So is everyone going tonight or what?" Chris had a confused smile on his face when he heard everyone saying yes. "Everyone is going where?" Lance looked at Lita then at Chris. "I told Lita to tell you Stephanie is having some shin-dig for the roster at the 6 Sins Bar around 8." Chris turned to Lita. Lita smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Chris nodded. "Yeah, I could use a few beers," he paused. "Arent there 7 sins?" Lance smiled. "Whatever man, I just wanna relax. I'll see you all there."  
****  
Stephanie had the bar closed for tonight. The bar was open for only those who were on the VIP list. She had a mind to keep Chris and Lita off the list but she decided against it. She'd only seem childish. She walked into the club, flanked by Kurt. She wore a little black dress that accentuated her every curve. She wore a pair of high heels and had on silver hoop earrings. Steph had her hair loose and wavy. If she was coming tonight, she had to be a knockout. When she walked in the door, she immediately spotted Chris at the bar with Lita in his lap. Steph turned to Kurt. "Let's go say hi to Billy and Torrie." She made sure not to look at Chris so she missed his double take. Chris was sipping his beer when he spotted Steph and nearly spit it out. He choked on it and coughed. Lita patted his back absently. "Don't drink your beer so fast." She then turned back to her conversation with Ivory. Chris's adam's apple bobbed as he looked at Steph. She was a knockout tonight.   
****  
Edge walked in and took in the atmosphere. He took off his shades and surveyed the place. There were neons signs everywhere. All of which had different sins written on them. 'Whoever decided lust was a sin was just pissed that he wasn't getting any.' He thought. Edge's eyes moved below the sign and saw Stephanie. He licked his lips and made his way over to her. "Hey, beautiful." Stephanie turned from Torrie and smiled. "Hey Edge. You just getting here?" Edge checked her out. "Yeah, I'm wishing I got here earlier." Kurt absently pushed Billy who was in front of him and draped his arm over Steph. "Enough with the corny one liners, mister. Do us all a favor and go find some ring-rat." "Kurt." Steph said softly. Edge's eyes slowly left Steph and turned to Kurt. "S'matter Kurt? You look tense." Kurt frowned. "Maybe I'm worried that if you climb any farther up Stephanie's butt you might get stuck." Edge grinned and moved in front Kurt. "Look Kurt, if you have a problem--" "Dance." Edge turned to Steph, who looked worried. "What?" Steph grabbed Kurt and began to walk away. "I promised you a dance, Kurt. Come collect it." Kurt let Steph lead him to the dance floor, but not before grinning from ear to ear at Edge.  
****  
Chris was on his fourth beer when Lita's nagging really started to get on his nerves. "Oooo. I love this song, Chris. C'mon! Let's dance. Pleeeease?" Chris downed the rest of the beer and grabbed Lita's hand and walked to the dance floor. Like fucking hell she loved this song. She just wanted to gloat to Stephanie. And he knew it.  
****  
Stephanie watched with disgust at the little show Lita and Chris were putting on. 'Why don't you go fuck already!' She wanted to scream. Steph turned back to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt? Tell me again how you won your medals." Kurt's eyes lit up. "Well, a few days before the competition, I broke my--" "Excuse me, Steph? You wanna dance?" It was Edge. Damn the man was persistent. "Uh," She looked at Kurt then Edge. "Okay...Kurt I'll be back." Kurt paused and then turned to Torrie. "As I was saying, a few days before the competition, I broke my neck..."  
****  
Steph walked with Edge to the dance floor. He held her tightly and they swayed to the music. Jericho's eyes grew large when he was them. What in the hell was that? Why was she dancing with that bastard? Stephanie grinned when she saw him and put her head against Edge's chest. Chris pulled Lita closer and whispered something in her ear. Steph tiptoed and spoke lightly in Edge's ears, letting her lips lightly touch his lobe. Chris gently kissed Lita's neck and continued dancing. Steph grabbed Edge by his shirt and gave him two slow kisses on his cheek. Chris's eyes fell on Edge's leg. He had it positioned between Steph's leg as they danced. And he wanted to slam that son of a bitches head into a brick wall. Chris looked at Steph and then put his hand on the back of Lita's head. He kissed her. His mouth hungrily took on hers. His tongue swept up in her mouth before kissing her, slowly, twice, on the cheek. His menacing glance went to Steph. She lifted her head and turned to Edge. "Excuse me...I have to go to the ladies room." Edge nodded and walked to go talk with Val Venus while Steph was gone. Chris turned to Lita. "Go get in the limo." Lita moved her head back and looked at Chris. "What?" "Go get in the limo...I'll be right there." Before Lita could protest, he walked her to the door and asked Lance to escort her to the limo. "I'll be there in a sec!" He called out. Chris turned around, his jaw set, and walked straight for the ladies room. He burst in. Nidia was in there and turned to him. "This is the Woma--" "Get out." Nidia hesitated to protest, but when she saw Jericho's look, she grabbed her bag and walked out. Chris closed the door behind her and locked it. Chris walked past the stalls to the mirrors where Steph was, applying on a fresh coat of lipstick. She gasped when she saw Chris' reflection and dropped the tube. She whirled around to him, her mouth open. "Are you crazy, Chris? What are you doing?! Get out!" Chris put his arms on either side of her, pinning her against the sinks. "Am I crazy? What the fuck are you doing with Edge?" Steph smirked. "What I do...and who I do is none of your business." "Like hell it isn't. He's using you Steph, don't be so stupid." "Using me?! Has it ever occurred to you I want to be used?" Chris leaned back a bit. "I know you. And no one uses you--" "Oh? Then what do you call what you did?" Chris looked at her incredulously. "I didn't use you! I never used you!" Stephanie pushed him away. "Yes, yes you did! You cheated on me with Lita...you left me for her...yeah, I was used." "I didnt cheat--I was drunk..." "Oh, and that justifies it all!" Steph slapped him. "I hate you!" She spat. "I hate that you got her pregnant. I hate what you've done to me. I hate you!" "No you don't. You love me." Chris grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Don't you think I see it in your eyes? Your mouth says one thing and your eyes say something else." Stephanie looked at him angrily. "I dont give a fuck what you think my eyes say I'm telling you I *hate* you." Chris moved his face closer. "Say it again." "I hate you." Chris ran his hand up the side of her body sending shivers up her spine. He pulled Steph to him and whispered to her neck. "Say it again." Steph shut her eyes. "I. hate. you." Chris moved them against the wall and pressed himself against her. He kissed her neck nibbled at her ear. "Say it...again." She was faltering. "I...hate you...I hope you catch...the bubonic plague." "How original." He mused. He slowly kissed her jaw and made his way to the corner of her mouth. "Say it again." "I hate," She paused. "...you." His tongue lazily traced her lips. "Are you sure." He heard her whimper gently before grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Hot lips to hot lips, her mouth hungrily sought his for satisfaction. There teeth clinked against eachother. There tongues danced with an intense fervor. There breathing was labored. Chris grabbed her and carried her to the sinks. He perched her on the edge and continued his assault on her mouth. Steph's legs wrapped around his waist. Chris kissed her neck. "Oh, I've missed you so much." She confessed. "Stephy, I've been missing you for so long I havent known anything else." He brought his mouth back to hers and began to unzip the back of her dress. That's what snapped Steph out of it. She frowned in her kiss and began to shake her head. "No. I cant do this." She pushed Chris away and unwrapped her legs from him. Chris nodded. "Yes you can. Just let yourself." He leaned in to kiss her and she moved away. She hopped off the table. "Chris this is all wrong...I can't." Chris grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "No, you see. This is the only thing I know thats right. Steph, please. Stop punishing me...I'm so sorry." Steph put her head in her hands. "Chris it's not about us anymore." "What is i--" "Lita." She saw Chris's face change. "Get out, Chris." Chris tried to move towards her but she backed up a step. "Lita." She said again. "Just get out, Chris. Get out. And get away. Please." She turned her back to him. Chris hesitated before turning around walking out. As soon as the door closed Steph walked into a stall and cried. 


	6. Love in an Elevator

~One week Later~  
  
"Lita! Will you just go to sleep?! Damn." Lita sighed and moved her lips off Chris's chest. She propped her head on her elbow. "What's with you, Chris? Ever since we went to that stupid party you've been all pissy. What's going on?" Chris punched his pillow into submission. "Nothing--is wrong. I just want to sleep, ok?" Lita sat up. "No, not ok. When you choose sleep over sex, something is wrong." Chris swore under his breath. "Lita! Im just tired...thats it. Nothing less, nothing more. Can we please go to sleep now?" Lita stood. "No." "No?" "No." She repeated. She dressed in front of Chris. She put on a tight red shirt with fringed short sleeves. As Lita put on her white thong, Chris started to regret pushing Lita away. And by the time she had on her low rise blue jeans, he *really* regretted it. Lita glanced at Chris, then looked again. She smiled slowly. "So, now you want me." She walked and knelt beside the bed. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him. Her tongue wildly danced with his. Chris's arm encircled her and kissed her just as passionately. Lita then suddenly broke the kiss. She backed away and grabbed her purse. "Tough." Chris opened his eyes. "Huh? W-Where are you going?" Lita blew him a kiss. "Out. Don't wait up." "C'mon, Lita, you cant leave me like this!" Lita tilted her head and dropped her purse. "You're right, I cant..." She walked into the bathroom and then came out. She threw something at Chris. "There." She then walked out of the door. Chris grabbed what Lita threw at him. A bottle of lotion. Jericho groaned and threw it against the wall.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
Lita banged on the door. 'He better fucking open up' She thought. As if on cue, he opened the door. "What in the hell are you doing here? It's 3:30 in the fucking morning!" Lita pushed him into the room and shut the door. "You told me that you would make this Stephanie problem go away! It hasn't and its gotten worse. I thought you were supposed to be charming or some shit like that." He smiled smugly. "Well, I am quite the charmer--" "Save it. Just get the job done." She started to leave when he blocked the door. "Hey? What about you--you have yet to fill up your side of the bargain." Lita's eyes slowly went from the floor slowly up his body till they reached his eyes. The smile slowly crept on her lips. "Oh don't you worry about my side of the bargain." Lita put her hand to his collar bone and pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled him and put her hand down his silk boxers. As he moaned under her hand, she she whispered menacingly. "...because I'm about to pay up." She took off her top and leaned into to kiss the man. Yes, things should be going her way very soon.  
  
~Back in Chris's room~  
He couldn't sleep now. Damn Lita made sure of that. Chris got out of bed and started pacing. Chris looked out of the window. It was raining again. He couldnt just stay in here. He wondered if Kurt was up. He could use a man to man talk right now. It was really late but Kurt was always there to talk to. He grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. He then took out his worn "Raw is Jericho" t-shirt, grabbed his hotel key, and walked out.  
  
~Steph's suite~  
She couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock, it was 3:30. Steph put on her terry cloth robe. She'd just walk around the lobby for a few minutes. Just to get herself tired. She put her hotel key in her pocket and walked out.  
****  
Chris walked in the elevator. His knuckle pressed the button for the 14th floor and then he leaned against the wall.  
****  
Steph rushed to the elevator as it was closing. She turned her body sideways and slipped in. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello there." Steph gasped and turned around. Chris was leaning against the carpeted wall. Steph looked at him briefly. "Hi." She said shortly. She then turned back around. Chris noticed her uneasy stance. Outside, he looked cool, but his insides were in knots. When everything went black, he thought it was his eyes. Steph screamed and the elevator stopped suddenly jerking them both against the wall.   
****  
Lita stopped kissing the man for a second. "Did you hear something?" "No." He pulled her face back to his, kissing her.  
****  
"Are you okay?" Chris 's arm was around Steph's waist. They were thrown in a corner. "I-I think I hit my head" She said shakily. He instinctively kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright, darlin." "Chris, Im scared." She whispered. He reassured her by rubbing her back. Steph gripped his arm tightly. He could feel her shaking. Chris brought her into his lap and slowly rocked her back and forth. "What-what if something bad happened...terrorists--" "Stephy, babe. It was raining. Im sure it's a power outage. It should turn on in a minute." Steph's hands ran along Chris's arm. "How's your head?" "It's ok...it doesnt really hurt..." Chris put one hand on the left side of her face and with his other hand touched a swollen area on the side of her forehead. He carefully rubbed it and blew softly. Chris was then keenly aware of her. Her eyes were on him--he knew it. The room grew very still. He stared in the darkness. Their eyes were connected, searching eachothers and they didnt know it. There lips met in the middle. Her mouth softly sought his. And his hers. His hands lovingly ran through her hair. He felt for the drawstrings of her robe and slipped hand on her waist. He groaned slightly--she had on nothing underneath. He took it off slowly, his fingers sliding on her flesh as he took it off. "Stephanie" He whispered. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She gently pushed him onto the floor and began kissing his neck. She ran her hands on his chest as she placed a trail of kisses lower and lower. Chris's breath intook sharply. Her tongue slowly traced around his abs. Chris reached for her, bringing there lips together in an electric tango neither were possible of denying. His boxers were off now. He needed her and she him. When their bodies came together as one, they experienced the euphoria they only felt when together. And they moved in a collective rhythm with the rain, slow and gentle.  
  
****  
Lita was lying beside the man. She had a satisfied smile on her face. She not only had a great night, she was positive this Steph problem would be non-existant within a week.  
  
****  
Chris gently ran his fingers through Steph's hair in the darkness. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer. No words were spoken. Simply because none were needed. The elevator lights slowly flickered. They slowly came on, dim at first. Steph moved away from him and stood up. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on. Chris grabbed his clothes and did the same. The silence was deafening now. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Steph pressed the button to their floor and the elevator lurched downward. Steph cleared her throat and looked at Chris. Chris's ice-blue eyes read hers and his head slightly shook. The elevator stopped and she walked out, never looking back. Chris was too stunned to move. He had just lost her. 


	7. Bundle of grief

~3 weeks Later~  
  
Chris had seen very little of Stephanie since that night. She avoided him   
completely. And if she was forced to talk to him, she made sure to do it in front   
of people. Chris was having trouble with Lita as well. Sometimes he couldn't   
find her. And when he did she'd make up a lame excuse about where she was.   
Chris couldn't think about that right now. He had a Pay Per View tonight. He   
was going against Chris Benoit for the Intercontinental Title. His mind needed   
to be fully on that. Nothing else.  
****  
Lita blinked again. She grabbed the box and re-read it allowed. "One line   
means you're not pregnant. Two lines means you are pregnant." Her eyes fell   
on the pregnancy test. Two blue lines. She lifted her head and smiled. It was   
all going by smoothly. She squealed with delight and held her abdomen. She   
was pregnant.   
****  
Steph sat in her office, going over paperwork, when her secretary buzzed.   
"Mrs. McMahon, there is a Lita here to see you." Stephanie put down her pen   
and sighed. "Send her in." Steph plastered on her best professional look   
watched as Lita walked in. "Lita, and what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"   
Lita plopped in the leather chair opposite of her. Steph cocked an eyebrow.   
"Why don't you sit down?" She said sarcastically. Lita smiled. "I can't wrestle   
tonight." Stephanie leaned back in her chair. "And why the hell not? You have   
the title, you have to wrestle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have--" "I'm   
pregnant." Steph looked up at her. "What?" Lita softly patted her stomach.   
"I'm carrying Chris's child. Now...try and tell me that I have to wrestle." Steph   
looked away. "This is...you needed to tell this to Father...you know this." Her   
eyes connected with Lita's. "You did this on purpose...to get back at me." Lita   
laughed. "What? No congratulations?" Steph stared her dead in the eye. "No   
Lita. No congrats. I feel sorry that this child has to have a vindictive mother   
like you. I guess your first kid was lucky, huh?" As soon as the words were   
out of her mouth, she regretted them. Lita's eyes turned to ice. "Shut the fuck   
up you bitch." Steph sighed, her tone was tired. "No Lita, you shut up. Get   
out of my office." Lita stood, her eyes angrily tore from Steph's and she walked   
out, shutting the door behind her. Steph whirled in her chair and looked out of   
the window. She sighed again and shut her eyes. 


	8. The News

~During the PPV~  
Chris ran to the ropes and hit the lionsault. His eyes could see the camera flashes going off. Then there was the pain--Benoit had his knees up. Chris groaned and grabbed his stomach. He didn't have time to protect himself from the Crippler Crossface. It was too late. Chris yelled and tried to make it to the ropes. 2 feet away...1 foot away...1/2 a foot away...1/4 a foot away...he tapped. He vaguely heard the bell. He felt the cool canvas on the side of his face. And heard the announcer name Benoit as the one victorious. Chris weakly balled his fist. And so the PPV losing streak continued...  
****  
Chris weakly walked up the ramp. He tried to put on a brave front for all those in attendance. But when he walked backstage, the kind yet defeated look left his face and was replaced with a look of pure anger. "Fuck!" He swore. He flipped over the refreshment table and stalked into his dressing room. When he slammed the door, Lita jumped in her chair. She stood and walked to Chris, trying to hug him. "Don't touch me right now. I'm pissed." Lita put her arms down. "Im sorry, babe." Chris quickly changed. He slammed a lamp into the wall, send sparks to the floor. Lita instinctively clutched her stomach. She spoke hesitantly. "Chris...let's just go to the hotel, okay? Please?" Chris grabbed his things. "Alright, ok."  
****  
Lita was beside Chris on their hotel bed. He was watching ESPN. Some hockey game. "Yes!" He yelled. Lita smiled dumbly. She sat up and grabbed the remote. She turned off the tv and looked at Chris. "Hey! They were in double over time. Turn it back on!" Lita tossed the remote to the floor and took Chris's hands. "Chris? I have something to tell you." Chris stared at her and say up. "This sounds serious." Lita nodded. "It is." She paused for a second. "Im pregnant." The silence was thick between them. Chris's eyes glittered. "Are--are you sure?" Lita smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes Im sure. We're gonna have a baby." Chris hugged her. "Oh my God. Pregnant." He put a protective hand to her abdomen. "He's growing inside you right now." He laughed. "Our baby..." He kissed Lita. He hugged her again. "This is better than winning the title." Lita laughed. "I should hope so!" Chris stood. "I can't wait to tell everyone. All of the guys--" "You can't." There was a look of fear in Lita's eyes. She smiled again. "Not...not yet. Ok? I just want to make sure everything is okay first." Chris sat next to her. "Sure." He kissed her forehead. "A baby." He mused. "I like the name Gavin Christopher." Lita leaned her head on his shoulder. Her smile was wicked. "It's perfect." 


	9. Pyros that Burn

[I dont really like this chapter--it seems thrown together. Oh well.]  
  
~Smackdown~  
Chris stretched backstage. He would be in the ring in about 10 minutes. Steph was in the ring, doing her promo. Chris watched her on the monitor. How could he not? He reluctantly looked away. He then heard the pyros go off. And go off, and go off. The cheers turned to screams and Chris's head whipped to the monitor. The camera was dipped low. He could see people running. What was going on? Chris's eyes grew large with horror. The pyros were all exploding. They whizzed into the crowd and hit fans. The flew in the air and and then zoomed down like kamakazes. Chris ran.  
****  
Chris found Lita rushing out with some of the Smackdown roster. He grabbed her. "Sweety, get out of here. Meet me at the hotel." Lita grabbed at him frantically. "Chris no. No. Let's go together. There's nothing you can do!" Chris grabbed Torrie as she was running by. "Torrie, take Lita out of here! Take her out of here!" Lita screamed for Chris as Torrie dragged her away. Chris looked back towards the arena. He had to do something.  
****  
Chris wasnt the only one who thought to help. Kurt, Edge, Christian, Triple H, Billy Kidman and other male superstars ran in the same direction as him. Chris ran down the ramp. Fans were running up the ramp to get out. They were running anyways they could. The overhead lights were off. The only light they had, to their shock, was the fires in the stands. Kurt grabbed the first person he found and took them up the ramp. Some of the pyros were still exploding. The arena was filled with smoke. It was hard to breathe, hard to see. Chris's eyes stung as he grabbed an elderly woman and carried her up the ramp. He tried to reassure her as he took her towards the back. He handed her to a medic and rushed back inside, slipping through the police's fingers. Chris ran by superstars leading fans away. Chris coughed when he went down the ramp. He could barely see four feet in front of him. He crouched on the ground to breathe. He could hear screams in the distance and he never felt so helpless. He jumped into the crowd, looking, yelling for anyone. Silence was his response now. The only sound was the crackling of the fire. Chris's skin burned. He took off his shirt and fanned it around him. He called again. The moan was so soft he barely heard it. There. He heard it again. Chris looked around. The sounds was coming from all sides. It was on the speakers. Chris went blank for a split second. Then reality hit him like cold water. Stephanie! His mind flashed to her in the ring, with the microphone. "Oh God." He uttered. He ran down the stands towards the ring.  
****  
The fire was so close, Steph could feel the heat on her face. Her side felt lk she rubbed it on sand paper and then poured salt in her wounds. She groaned and tried to roll over. Pain shot through her body and she stopped moving. She closed her eyes. She just wanted to go to sleep. To rest...  
****  
Chris yelled and scooped her up immediately. She was sprawled on the floor behind the announcers table. Chris moaned when he was that her shirt was practically burned off. Her skin was raw and exposed. Chris's pace was slower. His lungs were on fire as he walked up the ramp. He clutched Steph's body to him. He could see the light ahead of him. "Help..." His voice was scratchy and was like a whisper. When he reached the top of the ramp, he collapsed. 


	10. Worried

~Memorial Hospital~  
Steph smelt the fresh cut roses before her eyes were open. She could hear murmuring. They were being quiet, trying not to wake her. Stephanie opened her eyes and squinted against the hospital light. Hunter, Kurt, and Edge were huddled in a corner. Stephanie cleared her throat and struggled to sit up. The trio turned to her and then rushed at her side. Edge carried her like precious china and put her in sitting position. Hunter and Kurt stared angrily at Edge then, with adoring eyes to Steph. "Thank you." She said softly. Kurt fluffed her pillows and then put them behind her back. "You want some Koolaid, Steph?" "Of course she wants, Koolaid, you idiot." Hunter said. "Go get it." Kurt looked like he was about the knock Triple H's teeth out. But then he turned and smiled at Steph. "I'll be right back, Steph." Hunter sat on the foot of the bed and massaged Steph's foot. "How are you feeling, Steph? You okay?" Kurt came back in with a cup of punch...obviously not Koolaid, but Steph wasnt picky. She took a sip and nodded to Triple H. "Im okay, Hunter." Edge sat beside her and took her hand. "I was really worried about you. Thanks God you're okay." Steph nodded. "Yeah...how did I get out?" Kurt chimed in. "It was Chris. He saved you like a hero...not an Olympic hero...well, you get the picture." Steph put down her cup. "Chris? What--how is he? Is he okay?" Hunter cleared his throat and spoke hesitantly. "He was in here with some smoke inhalation but he was released to Lita." Steph took another sip of her punch. "Good, good. Im sure Lita was worried--thats not healthy for a mother-to-be." "Mother to be?!" The guys said in unison. Steph nodded and furrowed her brow. "Well...yeah. She's pregnant." Edge stood. "Steph, I have to go...I'll call you later." "Okay." Steph watched, dumbfounded as he left.   
~15 minutes~  
Steph was now alone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Chris rescued her...her memory was still hazy. But that comforting feeling she felt was quite vivid. Steph clutched her side. A burning sensation coursed through her. Stephanie hissed between her teeth and laid back. She'd have to take it easy for a while.  
****  
Lita's cell phone rang. She looked at a sleeping Chris before answering. "Hello?" "I need to see you." Lita sighed. "Not now. Chris is on the mend and I need to be here for him." "Fuck Chris. We need to talk. Meet me in my hotel room in 20 minutes." Before Lita could protest further, Lita heard the other line click. She sighed and hung up the phone. She looked at her watch. Twenty minutes.  
****  
Before she could even knock the door open and Lita was yanked in. "Hey!" The door closed and she was submerged in darkness. Lita didn't move. She let her eyes adjust. He was next to her. Lita broke the silence. "What in the hell was the urgency to see me?" He asked point blank. "Are you pregnant?" Lita gave a short laugh. "What?" "You heard me. And I want an answer." Lita walked towards the living room and through up her hands. "And so what if I am?! What business is it of yours?" "I could be the father." Lita scoffed. "You're not the father, trust me." He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to him. "Well, when that baby is born I want a paternity test." Lita sauntered towards him. "Awww, I'm heart-broken. Don't you trust me?" Her lips skimmed over his. His rough hands cupped her face and kissed her harshly before moving her at arms length. "I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you." Lita narrowed her eyes. "You'll get your damn paternity test. Just keep up your end of the deal and bite your tongue." He laughed. "Yeah, but you love what this tongue does, right?" His answer was the door slamming. Lita leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment. She was scared. Very scared. 


	11. Proposals

~One month later~  
Lita was starting to show much to Chris's enjoyment. He often would lay down with Lita at night and kiss her tummy, and talk to his son. Lita on the other hand, she seemed depressed as of late. But whenever he asked what was wrong, she would dodge the questions. Work consumed alot of his time but he decided every free moment he spent with Lita. In fact, he had a surprise he thought would put her back into a cheery spirit.  
****  
Lita laid back on the bed as the doctor came in. Lita hesitantly asked the doctor a question. "D-do you have an idea when my child was conceived." Dr. Mellows, her ob-gyn, looked at her clip board. "It must have been a month ago...the week of the 13th." Lita nodded and looked away. "Now," said the doctor, "lets see how that baby of yours is doing." Just then, Chris came rushing in. "I'm so sorry I'm late, babe." He kissed Lita's forehead and kneeled beside her. "You're just in time." Said Dr. Mellows. It was then the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. A smile slowly spread across Chris's face. "Is that the heartbeat? That's the heartbeat!" He turned to Lita. He stopped short when he saw tears starting to descend down her face. "Li--whats's the matter, sweety?" He held her hand and leaned his head against hers. Then she really started to cry. Chris held her as she had a gut-wrenching cry. The doctor began to put up the equipment. She looked on sympathetically. "This is not that uncommon. Sometimes it takes a while for the reality of motherhood to hit." Chris nodded and held her as the doctor left the room. Chris rubbed Lita's back. "Lita, please...tell me what's wrong." Lita got off the bed. "I just need to get out of here." Chris put his arm around her waist and walked out with her.  
****  
She asked him to hold her, and he did. They sat on the balcony of there hotel room. She was in his lap, her head on his shoulder. Chris gently stroked her stomach and tried to be as comforting as possible. He had no idea why she was so upset. And it killed him because he didnt know how to help. It was nearly sunset when she spoke. "I'm sorry...for acting the way I did. I--Im so happy about our baby. I really am. But I think I just realized that me, Lita, I'm gonna be a mother." She lied. "Thats the only reason why I was crying. And Im sorry I upset you." "It's okay...you just really worried me." Lita nodded and looked at the sky. "C'mon, let's watch the sun set." She smiled. They both stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. The horizon was the color of honey. And the skies, pastels of pinks and blue. Lita looked at the sun go down. She smiled dreamily. "It's beautiful." "Yeah, it is." Lita turned to Chris and was surprised to see him kneeling beside her. "Chris...?" Chris pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Lita gasped and covered her mouth as Chris spoke. "Lita, you're the mother of my child. You've been by my side through thick and thin and I love you," Chris opened the box revealing a sapphire ring with diamond stones inbedded in platinum. "Would you do me the great honor of being my wife?" A happy shriek escaped Lita's lips as she kneeled down with him. "Yes." She kissed him. "A thousand times yes."  
****  
Stephanie looked at the sunset. A chill suddenly went through her spine. She shivered. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" Steph snuggled closer to his chest. "Yeah...I--I guess that's what that was." Her hand went around his waist. "I'm sure you can warm me up." Edge smiled. "Me too." 


	12. The Announcement

Something had been bothering Chris all night. He held Lita next to him. It was   
something about Lita and something the doctor said. It wasn't until right before   
Chris fell asleep it hit him. The doctor said it was normal for mothers to freak   
out...but this wasn't Lita's first time being pregnant. And last time she had been   
damned chirpy.  
*****  
Lita ran her fingers on the satin. "It's beautiful." She murmured. Chris and her   
had been engaged for a week and he was already pressing to tie the knot. Lita   
smiled. He wanted to marry her before the baby was born. "One month is long   
enough for me to plan our wedding." She whispered. "Babe, is there anything   
you like?" Chris called out. He was sitting on a chair made of wicker, bored   
out of his mind. Lita frowned. "No. I don't like any of *this*. Let's go." Chris stood and she latched onto his arm. She made sure to look down at the sales woman before leaving. As they walked to the car, Lita spoke up. "Let's   
announce our engagement...tonight!" Chris looked at her strangely as they got   
in the car. "Tonight? Where? When?" He smiled. "I dont care--a bar, a   
restaurant, whatever. I just want to shout it from the rooftops." Lita leaned   
over and kissed Chris as he nodded. "Okay, tonight."  
*****  
Steph put on her lipstick and spoke. "Tell me why I'm going again?" "Because   
you're a decent and forgiving girl." Kurt called out. Steph sighed. "Oh   
yeah...what's the big deal anyways? Everyone already knows she's pregnant."   
"Beats me." Kurt sat on the edge of Steph's bed as she was finishing getting   
ready in the bathroom. He was eating chips and salsa. "Look at it this   
way...you're peeling off the band aid slowly...wait...forget it." Steph made a   
strange face, then smiled. Kurt always managed to cheer her up. Steph   
smoothed her red thigh length dress. Since it was a Mexican restaurant they   
were going to, Steph felt like going got a Latin theme. The dress sleeveless and   
covered in red tassels. Steph patted her curly hair. She was gonna have fun   
tonight if it was the last thing she did.  
*****  
Chris took a shot of tequila and cheered with Bradshaw. Lita laughed as she   
looked on. Chris coughed--he felt like he just drank liquid fire. As he coughed,   
Bradshaw patted his back. "Congrats, boy. You got your self quite a catch."   
"Dont I know it." Chris sputtered. Lita leaned for her chair and kissed Chris.   
"He better say that." Everyone around the table laughed. Lance Storm stood   
and spoke. "Can I get everyone's attention?" The room feel silent and Lance   
continued. "I'd like to make a toast. To Chris and Lita. May parenthood and   
being married be all you expect it to be. Here here!" Everyone lifted their   
beers, and Lita her soda. "Cheers"  
~~  
Steph stood in the door way with Kurt. She was frozen. Being married? It   
suddenly dawned on her that this was an engagement party. Even from here,   
Steph could see the rock glittering of Lita's finger. Steph felt Kurt's reassuring   
grip on her hand. She squeezed it, silently thanking him. Chris's eyes flickered   
towards the door and he instantly felt guilty. He tore his eyes from hers--from   
her obvious pain and confusion. He couldn't help but notice how extremely   
beautiful she looked tonight. Lita also noticed Steph and her smile brightened.   
Nothing like twisting in the knife a little deeper. "Look guys," She said above   
the noise, "Stephanie and Kurt are here." Everyone turned. Kurt's grip   
tightened on hers and with his other hand, he waved and led Steph towards the   
table. "Fashionably late as usual." Lita commented. Kurt laughed dryly.   
"Yeah, I didnt know which shirt to wear." Lita smiled and held possessively to   
Chris. Chris stared at his beer, trying to avoid looking at Steph. But when he   
heard Edge's voice, it was instinct to look up at Steph. "Well, well. My   
favorite person is here." Edge wormed his way between Kurt and Steph. "You   
are looking smokin', let me tell you that." Steph smiled. "Thanks." Everyone   
went back to talking. "Let's dance, Princess." Edge led her to the dance floor.   
Kurt frowned. "Okay, I'll just talk to the tortilla chips."  
*****  
They'd been dancing over an hour. Being in a cramped little restaurant also   
caused them to be slightly sweaty. Edge and Steph slowly danced to the music.   
But her mind was spinning a mile a minute. She wanted, no she needed to get   
her mind off of Chris. Off of Chris and Lita. Steph rested her head on his   
shoulder. Their bodies were pressed against swaying in a slow rhythmic   
fashion. Steph's eyes went fleetingly over to Chris and Lita. She was on   
Chris's lap again, which was now quite the norm. Lita's eyes connected with   
Steph's. A smile crept up to Lita's face. She turned Chris's chin towards her,   
away from talking to Lance, and kissed him. And of course he was clueless   
and responsive. Steph looked away, disgusted. Being here wasnt doing her   
any good. She need a distraction. A damn good one. Her hands reached for   
the front of Edge's collar and she pressed his surprised mouth to hers. He   
wasn't surprised for long. His hands ran to the back of her neck and his teeth   
raked over her lower lip. Steph smiled into their kiss and her mouth opened for   
him. Edge's tongue eagerly explored Steph's mouth, something he'd been dying   
to do for sometime now. Steph's hands ran through his hair and eagerly kissed   
him. This was the distraction she needed.   
Lita turned and saw Edge and Steph. She snorted. Someone is kissing up to   
the boss. Chris turned and his smile froze. He jerked and was about to get up   
before he caught himself. His balled his fists as his blood boiled. At that   
moment he wanted to throw a brick at Edge's face.   
*****  
Steph moved her lips from Edge's and moved them to his ear. "Let's go to my   
hotel room. Edge grinned and turned to her. "You lead the way." Steph   
walked to the door when Kurt stepped in front of it, blocking their path.   
"Steph, let's go." He said. Steph opened her mouth to speak when Edge did.   
"Get out of the way, Kurt. Steph and I are in a hurry." Kurt smiled. "Oh, well,   
let me just get out of your way, then." He said sarcastically. He stepped   
forward. "You'll take Steph over my dead body." "Whats your problem, Angle? Jealous you ain't getting any?" "Edge..." Steph pleaded. Angle laughed. "Hardly. I'm just tired of a prick like you taking advantage people. And when you do it to my friend Steph, you're making it personal. "Whatever Kurt...get a life." Edge tried to pass him when Kurt pushed him back. Edge tripped back a few steps. "Let's see you try and get through me." Kurt warned quietly. Edge shrugged and smiled. "Okay." He reared back and punched Kurt in his jaw. Steph screamed and backed away. Kurt held his jaw for a moment before tackling Edge to the ground and punching him in his gut. Chris stood with the rest of the guys and ran towards Edge and Kurt. "You dumb fuck." Said Edge before spitting blood on Kurt. Kurt punched him in the face. "I'll show you dumb." Before he could make good on his threat, Bradshaw grabbed Kurt and Kane grabbed Edge. Edge smiled sadistically. Steph grabbed at Kurt. "Let's just go, Kurt. Let's go." Kurt's gaze shot daggers at Edge before taking Steph hand. "Sure. Let's go." "What in the fuck is going on here?" Yelled Chris. Edge looked at Lita and then the crowd. "Not a god damned thing. My fucking plans were ruined. 


	13. Blurring

Kurt slammed the door behind him and Steph. He punched the wall. "Ouch." He held his fist and walked to the bed. He plopped on it as Steph threw her purse on the floor. "I'm sorry!" Kurt glared. "I'm sorry, she repeated. Kurt frowned. "Steph, you're one of my best friends so that's why I have to tell you that you were being a complete idiot out there." Steph fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I know…" She said quietly. She shut her eyes. "It was a dumb way to handle things…but Kurt…" A tear escaped from under her lids. Kurt pulled her to him and hugged her. "I know, Steph. I know it hurts. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "It'll get easier…it'll get better." Steph held on to Kurt. "I always know I can count on you, Kurt." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Kurt smiled and held her. "Of course you can." Steph turned and kissed his cheek again. The room grew quiet and Kurt slowly turned to Steph. She was looking at him, the tears drying on her face. His eyes moved to her lips and then away. Steph looked at him for a long moment while he looked away, uncomfortable. Steph's fingers slowly went to the side of his face and gently turned him to look at her. Stephanie slowly moved her lips to kiss him. It was soft and felt like silk. Kurt didn't move an inch. Steph looked into his beautiful eyes and moved her mouth to his again. She used more pressure this time. Kurt was responsive and kissed her softly before moving away. "Steph, maybe we shouldn't…you're hurting right now…" Stephanie put her fingers over his mouth. "That's right…I'm hurting…and that's why I know I can count on you to make me feel better." Kurt blinked and was about to protest again when she kissed him again. The feelings he's accumulated for Steph over all these years. All that wanting, all that needing came rushing out. His rough hands gently cupped her face and his mouth carefully kissed her. Steph took Kurt's shirt off and then unzipped her dress. Kurt's hands shook as he ran his hand along her bare shoulder. He held her and breathed her in. Steph grabbed for him and kissed him. Her tongue ravaged him and it didn't take long for his to do the same. They moved back on the bed and Kurt pulled Steph on top of him. She unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. A part of him was surprised she didn't laugh at his Sponge Bob boxers before taking them off. After Steph took off her bra and panties, Kurt was in heaven. He never thought this day would come, but it had. He kissed Steph all over and ran his hands through her hair. He wanted this moment to last forever. 'I need this' Steph thought. She rolled on top of Kurt and linked her hand with his before burying him in her. And then all the pain blurred away…  
*****  
Lita held Chris as they walked into their hotel room. "What an engagement party." Chris said dully. "Yeah." Lita went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "This Steph problem better be over soon." She whispered. She ran her finger over her stomach. "Because I have other things to worry about. 


	14. The Countdown

Steph stretched like a kitten and cuddled next to Kurt. Her first thought was Chris but it last night came back to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kurt looking at her. She smiled. "Morning." Kurt smiled gently. "Good morning." Steph sat up and and covered herself with the blanket. Kurt sat up and took Steph's hand. "Steph about last night…Im sor--" "Kurt…don't apologize. I needed someone last night. And you were there for me." Kurt stroked Steph's hand with his thumb and nodded. "Yeah…I understand." He moved his hand away. "I--" I stopped and began again. "…don't want this to affect our friendship." Steph put her hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, you're my best friend. That hasn't changed." Kurt smiled and hugged her. She patted his face. "Now get out. I need to get dressed." Kurt laughed and got off the bed. He shyly put on his Sponge Bob boxer's and slipped on his pants. He grabbed his shirt. "I'll talk to you later then." Steph nodded. "Definitely." Kurt opened the door and closed it behind him. Just then, Edge passed by. Kurt smiled and zipped up his pants and draped his shirt over his shoulder. Edge stopped and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled all the way to the elevator.  
~3 hours later~  
Lita sat next to "him." He was yelling. "What in the fuck do you need me for?! Can't you keep a man without my help." Lita slapped him. "Don't you worry about me you son of a bitch." He stood. "Ill give you plenty to worry about if that baby you're carrying is mine." "It's not yours" She spat. "Well, that remains to be seen." Lita stood. This conversation is going in circles. I just wanted to see how your progress is going." "Yeah, and I don't want to see you period, so get out." Lita stood. "I'm getting married next week, after Smackdown." He laughed. "Didn't he just propose to your ass?" Lita touched her ring. "Well, he wants to get married as soon as possible." He stood and looked out the window. "Give him my sympathy." "Shut up with your sarcastic comments, you dumb fuck." He laughed even after she slammed the door.  
*****  
Chris handed an envelope to Christian. "Now, this is strictly formal so you jackasses make sure you wear a tie." Test laughed. "Maybe I'll wear one of those…tuxedo shirts." Chris glowered at him. Test out his hands up. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Chris smiled. "Good. I don't want anything to ruin this for Lita. It has to be perfect…like me." They laughed and smacked Chris on the back. 


	15. Revelation

~*~Smackdown~*~  
  
Chris was psyched. Today he was getting married. He was on a total adrenaline rush. He was going to be a father--things couldn't be better. Chris grabbed Triple H by his hair and put him in a face plant. He then grabbed his legs and turned him into the Walls of Jericho. He tapped. Everyone knew, even Chris, that the match was staged. It was his wedding day and even Hunter didn't put up a fight. Chris dominated the whole match and won. He rose his arms in victory. He even went gave high fives to the crowd as he made his way up the ramp. Smackdown was over. He looked at his watch…it was only 4 hours until the wedding. It was going to be crunch time but Chris knew he could pull it off. Lita was waiting for him backstage. She smiled brightly and kissed him. "Im gonna head to the hotel and get ready. Don't forget…you have to be at the Church of Angels by 6:30 p.m." Chris grabbed her before she could pull away. "The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle." He nipped at her lip and she giggled. "I know. And I cant wait." She kissed him passionately before leaving with Torrie.  
*****  
Steph wrote on her clipboard and stood in the hall when Edge passed by. He stopped and looked at Steph. "Hey Stephanie. Aren't you going to the wedding?" Steph looked up. "Oh, no. I-I have too much work to do. Im sure they'll manage without me." Edge moved closer. "Well, Ill miss seeing you there." He titled her head up and kissed the tip of her nose before walking off." She watched Edge until he rounded the corner. "What's this about you not going, missy." Steph turned and looked at Kurt. She smiled uncomfortably. "I just don't think Ill be able to make it there." Kurt took her clipboard and patted her arm. "Sweety, there's a thing called closure and you definitely need it." Steph blinked. "Yeah, and there is a thing called therapy. Which I'll need it I go." Kurt tilted his head. "Ill be right by your side. If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have asked you in the 1st place. C'mon…and besides, there'll be food at the reception and Im looking for free dinner." Steph laughed and gave Kurt a bear hug. "Alright, alright. You talked me into it…I'll go to the hotel and get ready. Meet you at the chapel?" "Yeah. Sounds like a plan." He smiled and walked off. Steph exhaled. She was going to do this. She had to.  
*****  
Torrie looked at Lita's hair from different angles. She smiled. "It's just so pretty." "I agree." Said Jaquie. They laughed and Lita looked in the mirror. "I know, I look great." She looked at her wedding dress before putting it in it's carrier. Torrie held the veil. She smiled. It was a tiara attached to veil of white chantilly lace with a satin trim. She set it down and grabbed the make-up kit. "Well, we better get the the church and get you ready, huh?" Lita smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "I think that would be a good idea." Lita grabbed her bag and her dress. Torrie & Jaqueline grabbed theirs as well as the make-up kit and they left the hotel.  
*****  
Steph looked at her reflection. She thought of wearing a good 'ole black dress to the wedding…it seemed appropriate. Then there was that shock red one. But somehow her good side, damnit, won over. She wore a pale pink, ankle length dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. Steph put on her diamond necklace and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She exhaled and grabbed her purse, leaving the her hotel room.  
*****  
Torrie put the dresses in the limo and suddenly gasped. "Oh my God!" Lita jerked, "What?" Torrie hopped out of the limo. "Your veil, I left it in the room." Lita's jaw dropped. "Torrie! You're supposed to be my maid of honor, if you cant get that right, you can switch w/ Jaqueline." Torrie looked devastated. Lita laughed. "Im kidding, hon. Here, take my extra key and go get it." Torrie took the key and rushed back into the hotel.  
*****  
Torrie eagerly waited for the elevator to open. And when it did, she dashed in, smacking right into Steph. "Whoa. What's the rush, Torrie?" Steph held open the elevator door. "Sorry, Steph, I forgot Lita's veil in her room. I have to go get it." Steph had no idea what compelled her…"I'll go get it for you." Torrie looked at her with adoring eyes. "Would you? Steph, that would be great." "Yeah, and Ill drop by the chapel right after I get it so Lita has it in time." Torrie hugged her. "thanks, Steph, you're the greatest…here, take the key--" Steph put up her hands. "I'll just find a maid that'll let me in." "It's room 362." Torrie hugged her and rushed back to the limo. Stephanie went back inside the elevator and sighed. 'Damn the good side of my conscience.' She thought.  
*****  
Slipping the maid a $50 to let her in was a piece of cake. Once she walked in she smelled the distinct scent of Chris's cologne. "Get in and get out." She whispered. She closed the door behind her and walked inside. She grabbed the veil and turned to walk out when she saw one of Chris's shirts on the floor. She paused and slowly picked it up.  
*****  
"You did what?! Torrie, Stephanie hates me! Do you actually think she was going to bring it to the chapel? You're so fucking lazy, I swear. I better go in there and see if she hasn't ripped it to shreds or thrown it in the garbage.  
*****  
Steph looked at the shirt and her heart pounded. It was a black Hard Rock Café shirt she bought him when they were vacationing in Las Vegas. He still had it. Steph held it to her. That had to mean something…like maybe he still cared. Steph sighed and put it down. He was getting married and she had to get over it. That's when she heard someone opening the door and without thinking that she had a reason to be in there, she quickly walked into the closet.  
*****  
As Lita walked in, she felt an arm fall on her shoulder. She turned. It was him. She motioned him to be quiet and get in the room. She looked in the room and saw Steph was no wear in sight. "What do you want? I have to get to the chapel." "What was with the--" He made the quiet gesture. Lita rolled her eyes. "Never mind. What in the hell do you want." "Im telling you I'm done. I cant do this anymore." Lita's eyes narrowed. "What in the fuck are you talking about?" "I mean, Im through. This whole deal with the devil isn't worth it." "We had an agreement." He laughed coldly. "And it shows how desperate for something that didn't even turn out to be that good…" She paced. "What about Princess Stephanie? Don't you want her?" "I want her, yeah. But you're just out to hurt her. And I never signed on for that. These games are getting pathetic…Chris has no idea what he's marrying." Lita whirled to him. "And he never will, you hear me."  
~~~  
Steph recognized his voice immediately. She breathed as quietly as possible. What was this agreement they were talking about?  
~~~  
"Lita, don't you know that you can't order me around. I'm sick of all of this. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. But I realized…" He smiled. "By telling the truth, you'll lose everything and Steph won't hate me for coming forward." "Yeah, do that and you'll lose her to Chris. Don't even think for one god damned second she'll run to you." They were shouting. "Don't you think I know that?! Im sick of this, Lita. Sick. You're way to twisted for me." "Twisted?! Fuck you. You've always known the way I am. So don't you try and push this holier than thou shit on me now." He grabbed her arm. "And I know you're pregnant with my child I just know it." "And so what if I am?!" Lita froze and looked at him, realizing her mistake. She pulled her arm away. He looked at her. "So you admit it. It's my child." Lita covered her mouth and walked away from him. It just slipped out…she didn't mean for it to. "You aren't going to marry him. This child is mine, godamnit!"   
~~~  
Steph's hands clasped over her mouth. This child wasn't Chris's.  
~~~  
Lita walked towards her nightstand and covered her face. He walked behind her. "This is over, Lita. These games are over. Call Chris right now." Lita spoke quietly. "I'm not going to have everything I worked for ruined by you." She suddenly grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and swung. The lamp shattered and he fell to the ground with a thump.  
~~~  
Steph wasnt expecting that and couldnt supress a scream.   
~~~  
Lita turned to the closet and smiled. She swung the closet door open and grabbed a wide-eyed Steph by her hair. "Well, look what we have here. I guess I'll be killing two birds with one stone." Before Lita hit Steph over the head with an angel book-end, Steph looked at the man at her feet. There, in a pool of his own blood, was Kurt. 


	16. Here comes the bride

Torrie looked strangely at Lita when she came in the limo. "Where is your veil? And you hair?! What happened?" Lita smiled. "Damn wind. And as for the veil--I'll just get my hair fixed. I dont need the veil.  
  
~~1 hour later~~  
  
Chris made sure his boutonniere was on straight and he turned to Lance. "You have the rings, right?" Lance patted his breast pocket. "Check." Chris nodded. "Okay, good...good." He turned when Christian came into the room. "Lita's here...the priest said we should be starting in a few." Chris exhaled. "Okay." This should be the happiest moment of his life. So why did he feel like something was wrong?  
  
*****  
Steph's eyes opened slowly. She groaned and found herself in darkness. Her blood trickled down the side of her face. Some of it was already drying and flaking on her skin. She moved and felt the pain rocket through her. She groped and shrieked when she touched the skin of someone that wasn't her. That's when it all came rushing back to her. Lita…the lies…Kurt…the baby. She hesitantly touched who she assumed was Kurt. She gently shook him. "Kurt? Kurt?" He moaned softly and moved slightly. "Kurt, get up. Please." She whimpered. She felt around her surroundings and came to the conclusion that they were in the closet. Steph reached for the handle and found it locked--jammed--something. She had to get out.  
*****  
Lita checked herself in the mirror. She turned to Torrie and Jaqueline. "I'm ready to be Mrs. Chris Jericho."  
*****  
Steph frantically shook Kurt. He mumbled something and groaned again. She slapped the side of his face. Part of the reason was her anxiety, the other was her anger. Kurt was supposed to be her friend. She trusted him...made love to him. Kurt spoke weakly. "Steph?" He knew that slap anywhere. Steph grabbed for Kurt. "Kurt! You have to get us out of here. We have to get out." Kurt's hand slowly went for the knob. Locked. He didnt know of he had the strength to knock it down. His head was splitting open...he lost a great deal of blood. "Kurt...you owe me for this. You have to get this open." Kurt's thought became clear as he looked into the darkness. She was right. He needed to get them out. He owed her.   
*****  
Chris walked to the front of the chapel. The orchestra he ordered began playing an instrumental ballad as the wedding began.  
*****  
Kurt slammed himself against it. It was no use. He was too weak. "Steph I can't...Im so tired..." Steph gripped his arm. "Angle. You're gonna do this. Open that door. Now!" Kurt gathered all the strength he had left and stood. He let out a cry as he rushed all his weight at the door. The door splintered and fell open. Kurt toppled to the ground. Steph scrambled out of the closet and leaned over Kurt. He was breathing heavily and looked at the ceiling as he laid on the floor. His eyes slowly went to her. "Save Chris, Steph. Before it's too late." And Steph ran.  
*****  
Lita's hands were clasped with Chris's. She was reciting her vows now. "...you've been my rock. Whenever I needed you, I knew you'd be there. Chris, you're my other half, my missing piece. And I--I've never felt so complete with out you. I love you. I trust you. And I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled as Chris kissed her hand. The priest nodded. "The rings..."  
*****  
The cab driver looked in his mirror. "Lady, you look like shit run over twice...I think I need to take you to the hospital." Steph held her head. She was pale and getting weaker. "I didnt pay you $100 for you opinion. Just get to the fucking chapel and step on it before I go crazy."  
*****  
Chris slipped the simple band on her finger. "With this ring...I thee wed." Lita glowed and took ring from Lance. She slowly slipped it on his finger. "And with this ring...I thee wed." The priest smiled. "Now if there is any reason that anyone in attendance feels these two shouldnt be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."  
*****  
Steph stumbled up the steps and stopped short when Chris and Lita burst through the doors being showered with rose petals. Steph fell to her knees. Chris came to an immediate halt. Lita froze and gripped Chris's hand. Steph looked up at the two. "Did I make it...am I too late?" She then slumped over on the ground in a dead faint. 


	17. Exposed

Chris pulled his hand away from Lita and went to Steph. He leaned his face to hers. He was so close to her, that his hair was like a blonde shade between their two faces. He put his hand under her back and lifted her carefully into his lap. His head whipped to all of the guests looking at him. Stray red petals slowly descended onto Steph's face and body. Lita stood motionless, watching her husband…HER husband cradling that slut. She heard everyone's shocked gasps…murmurs…people calling for help. There was a rage inside her. She wanted to grab Stephanie and slam her head into the concrete again and again. How did she get out? It didn't matter…not at this moment. She just needed to get Chris away from her. Lita doubled over and clutched her stomach. She moaned. "Chris…the baby." Chris's head snapped to Lita. A look of horror crossed his face. He couldn't move--Steph could have internal injuries. He wanted to grab Lita and comfort her. He yelled at Lance. "Get her out of here! I cant move." Lance went to Lita and took her arm. Lita pulled away from him. "No! Im not leaving Chris." Before Chris could protest, Steph's moans got his attention. His hand ran along her jaw, stained with dried blood. Steph's eyes opened slightly, painfully. She was trying to speak, but her voice was below a whisper. "Stephy, save your strength. Help is on the way." Her finger caught the end of Chris's hair and weakly pulled him closer. Chris leaned his ear to her mouth. "What is it, sweety." Steph's mouth moved…she tried desperately to speak. "Lita. Did this." Chris's eyes slowly moved to Steph's, confused. Steph mouthed the words. Her eyes traveled to Lita's who was now stilled, looking down at the two. Steph mouthed the words for Lita to see. Then it clicked for Chris. His head turned to Lita. And his head shook slightly. "Li--Lita. Tell me you didn't do this." A look of blind fear was in her eyes for a split second and he knew. He knew she did this to Stephanie. Lita's spoke, her voice annoyed and dull. "Why couldn't you stay dead." Chris's eyes widened. There was a hush over the crowd. A slow smile crept onto Steph's face. She was goading her. "The baby…" She began. "No!" Lita tore away from Lance and pounced on Steph, punching her in the face. Chris was too scared to push her--the baby. "Lance! Fucking get her!" Chris tried to cover Steph with himself until Lance held her. Lita screamed. "Why couldn't you stay dead you dirty whore. You ruined my wedding day!" Steph sputtered…the irony taste of blood filled her mouth. Fear struck Chris. He was in total confusion. Steph looked up at him with glassy eyes. "The baby…isn't yours." Chris smiled dumbly. "What?" "Not yours." Lita tried in vain to pull away from Lance. "She's lying! Don't you see?! She wants to break us up! The baby is--" "Mine." Everyone turned. At the foot of the steps stood Kurt. He stood wobbly, but there was a look of determination on his face. Lita shook her head. "No. No. He's in on it too. He'd do anything for her. He's her bitch." "I was yours." Kurt spat. "And that was the biggest mistake of my life." He turned to Chris who sat with a look of hurt and bewilderment on his face. "I'm sorry Chris. But the child Lita is carrying is mine." "No!" Lita screamed. But her protests her drowned out by the wail of the ambulance. Steph was quickly put on a stretcher and Chris stood, dumbfounded. Lance still had Lita. "Chris…believe me…" Chris turned slowly to her. There was a storm slowly brewing in his eyes. He backed away from her and stepped into the ambulance with Steph. Lita knew, the moment he stepped in there with her, she's lost him. She crumpled to the floor and called his name. She called him long after he was gone. 


	18. Hospital Showdown

The ticking of the clock was the only audible sound in the hospital room. Chris's eyes had dark circles under them and his mouth was set in a frown. Though not very religious, rosary beads were in his limp grasp. Steph lay motionless on the stark white hospital bed. She had died during the night. Something about her body sustaining too much trauma in the past few months…her heart gave out. Chris's hand went to her soft brown hair. He made a mental note to kiss the crash cart before he left. He had to watch as they shocked her body to life…it killed him inside. She was in there because of him. Now, her breathing was even and quiet. Chris took her hand and kissed it. The minute his lips touched hers, he knew someone was behind him. He knew that presence too well. Chris slowly put Steph's hand down and turned and looked at Hunter. His eyes looked sadly at Steph and then they blazed at Chris. Hunter put a bouquet of irises on the nightstand and stared at Chris. He blamed him. Chris cleared his throat and stood. "Visiting hours are over in 10 minutes." His voice was calm but the annoyance was evident. "I know. I was hoping I wouldn't run into you." Chris looked at Steph then walked into the hall. Hunter followed. As soon as Hunter closed the Steph's door, he ripped into Chris. "I don't know where the fuck you get off sitting at Stephanie's bedside when everyone God damn well knows you're the reason she's there." Chris flinched slightly. "I care about Steph. But I don't have to explain my actions to you. You. The guy who cheated on Steph so many times that she gave up. You. Who made her come crying to me when you ripped into her. You. Who had the nerve to slap her face when she stood up to you." Chris's blue eyes were like cold ice and they were fixated on Hunter. His fists were clenched at his side. "Don't you dare try and act all high and mighty on me. I was never even close to killing Steph. And none of the bitches I fucked never tried to murder her." Chris was physically on the edge. He could visualize himself punching Hunter. Smashing his head into the wall. He could taste it. But his mind flashed to Steph. Lying helpless in there. He didn't want anything to jeopardize whatever he had left with her. Not even to kick Hunter's ass. Chris got right in front of Hunter's face and spoke with deliberate sarcasm. "Well, see Hunter, there is one crucial thing you haven't mentioned. When Steph opens her pretty little eyes, you're not the face she wants to see." Hunter smiled and stepped back. He tilted his head and popped it. "Just make sure she gets the flowers." Chris watched as Hunter walked away into the elevator. He sighed and walked back into the hospital room. Steph's brown hair was splayed on her pillow and her face was tilted sideways. A look of serenity was on her face. She was dreaming. And Chris would have given his right arm to know what about. His index finger moved a lock of hair that was on her forehead. His heart swelled and filled with possessiveness. Chris grabbed the bouquet of irises and looked at Steph. He moved and leaned over her. His lips gently touched hers. And then her temple. He sighed and walked out of the room. As he left, he made a point to drop the bouquet of irises in the nearest trashcan. 


	19. Psycho

Lita sat in the interrogation room. Her eyes darted around the room and her hands fidgeted with her wedding band. She was still in her wedding dress, which had been soiled when she fell to the ground after Chris left in the ambulance. The baby inside her was fine but she was oblivious to it. Lita looked at the officer sitting in front of her. She tilted her head and smiled. "My husband…he can be late sometimes. He'll be here in a few minutes." The officer looked to his partner, who was leaned against the wall. This was the fourth time she said that. The officer who was by the wall cleared his throat and looked at Lita. "Miss--" "Its Mrs. Mrs Jericho." Lita pointed to her wedding ring. The man nodded. "Mrs. Jericho. Your *husband* won't be coming. In fact. I really doubt that he ever wants to see you again. So will you please tell us what we want to know?" Lita smiled dumbly. "Not coming? Of course he'll come." She touched the diamond on her ring. "We're going to go honeymoon in Aruba. I heard the island is nice this time of year." The officer through up his hands and sighed. "Mrs. Jericho?" "Hmmm…?" The officer sitting across from her, continued. "What happened in the hotel room. What did you do to Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle?" Lita's eyes suddenly grew cold. "Stephanie McMahon." She said sarcastically. "It's always about Stephanie, isn't it?" Lita stood suddenly. "Isn't it?!" She shrieked. The officer stood. "Please calm down, Mrs. Jericho. We just want to know what happened in the hotel room. Lita started pacing. "Nothing *happened.* Nothing happened that wasn't supposed to happen." She bit her nails. "Billion Dollar Princess. One Dollar Whore. She wanted my Chrissy. She's always been jealous of me." The officers nodded sympathetically, seemingly on her side. She continued, grateful for the attention. "I was talking and she came and…got hurt. But it was *my* wedding. She wasn't going to ruin it! And she didn't." Lita smiled dreamily. "It was perfect. Chris and I danced all night long." She paused. "I'm…not sure if I put the top of the cake in the freezer." "Mrs. Jericho…you didn't make it to your reception…you just had the ceremony." Lita stopped and looked at the man. She then smiled and waved him away. "Of course we did. We danced to…um…its not important. And we had the most amazing wedding cake. Y'know, Dawn Marie caught my bouquet?" She laughed. "It was beautiful. I think Torrie and Billy are next down the aisle." Lita twirled around. "What do you all think of my dress?" The 1st officer nodded, staring at the dust and dry mud on the dress. "It's lovely." Lita patted the skirt of the dress. "Lovely is putting it mildly. Its perfect. Chris loves it. He said I looked like a vision." Lita walked to the table and then gasped. "My baby!" Her hand went over her stomach. "She's okay…?" "Yes, Mrs. Jericho. Don't you remember? We just came from the hospital so we could check on your baby." Lita furrowed her brow. "We did?" She shrugged. "Well. I'm tired so…" Her hand stroked her belly. "Chris is going to be a great father," She gushed, "I just know he's going to be so happy. As long as we keep Stephanie from corrupting our child. She's evil." The 2nd officer looked up. "I believe you, Mrs. Jericho. So what did you do? Were you trying to protect your family from Ms. McMahon and Mr. Angle?" "Kurt? What's this have to do about Kurt?…and why do we keep talking about Stephanie? She's taken care of." "Are you sure." Lita rolled her eyes and gave an incredulous grin. "Of course I'm sure! I saw the blood!" She laughed and began to hum to herself. The 1st officer left the room and came back moments later with another man. The man walked up to Lita. "Hello, Lita. I'm Dr. Bryans. I'm here to take you home, sweety." Lita perked up. "Home? We're going to see Chris?" He nodded and spoke to her kindly--as if she was 8 years old. "Yes. To see Chris." Lita squealed with delight. "Finally!" Dr. Bryans put his hand on Lita's back and guided her out of the police station. Lita looked at the two tall white men on either side of her. "How lovely!" She beamed. "Chris sent bodyguards." She leaned towards one. "He's just so thoughtful." The van door was opened and Lita climbed in. "Make sure my train doesn't get caught in the door." She called over her shoulder. She chirped at the 2 men sitting on either side of her. "I can't wait to go to Aruba. I heard the island is nice this time of year." The 2 officers watched as the door with the words "Evergreen Sanitarium" was shut. Lita waved from the window as the van drove away. The 1st officer shook his head. "That woman definitely has a few screws loose." She other officer looked at him disbelievingly. "Screws? Try bolts." 


	20. Tropical Reunion

The ocean breeze is what she needed. Steph stood on the balcony of the McMahon vacation home on their private island, Cielo. Steph's long, brown hair danced in the wind as she looked longingly at the ocean…what was beyond it. She hadn't seen Chris since the wedding. Well, she hadn't seen him while she was awake. She had been told he was at her bedside everyday, when she slept. Until her father had him banned from the hospital. Steph was thankful that her father could separate personal lives from business ones. Chris was thriving in his career in the WWE. But when Steph saw him on Tv, she saw a broken man. The shadow of a man she once knew…once loved. Still loved…Steph crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She needed to go for a walk…she needed to clear her head.  
*****  
Chris looked up at the villa. He saw the lights within go out. His mind knew full well he shouldn't be there. But he was drawn here. To Cielo. He had to see for himself. He had to make sure Steph was okay. Chris turned away from the villa and looked out over the water. Things were just so wrong now. Lita was…he didn't know what was wrong with her. He saw her once at the Asylum--through a mirror. She wasn't Lita…she was someone else. And the child that was in her belly wasn't his. They couldn't give her drugs because of the baby. So she slipped farther and farther away. He left 2 minutes after he saw her. Then there was Steph…she seemed to be okay. But she'd been through so much because of him. He sighed and sat on the cold sand. He's just stay for one more day. Just to make sure Steph would be fine.  
*****  
Steph held the thick quilt in her hands and walked onto the beach. She breathed in deeply. The salty air filled her nostrils as she walked to the water. She put the quilt down and sat on it, looking forlornly at the tide flow in and out. She curled her hair in her fingers and closed her eyes.  
*****  
Chris saw her instantly. His throat was suddenly dry as he stared at her as she sat down on the sand. He inhaled deeply and hesitated. Maybe she didn't want to see him. It was, after all, his fault she was injured. He began to walk towards her, his head down. He stopped, though, when he saw her sitting silently, staring at him.  
*****  
Steph felt it. She was just sitting there and she knew. Turning her head to her left only confirmed it. Chris was here. Steph stumbled to her feet and looked at Chris. He stood motionless. His white shirt was completely unbuttoned and his jeans where rolled up to his calves. His hands moved nervously as he looked at her.   
*****  
Chris watches as she slowly tilted her head, looking at him. He wanted to run to her…to hold her. But he held back. His eyes covered her as she walked to him. She looked like a vision in her simple white sundress. Like an angel. He could hear the sound of her dress whipping against her legs. Her eyes were a darker than usual shade. She was in front of him now. For the first time in his life, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Yet, he had himself braced to be slapped. But when her hand slowly touched his face, he felt light. Her hands were now cupping his face and her eyes searched his. He could here her breathing now. It was uneven. The moonlight caught the tears in her eyes. She sighed deeply. "Christopher." Her hands slipped to the back of his neck and she brought him closer, her head tucked against his chest. Chris's hands went around her waist. "Stephy…I--" Before he could continue, Stephanie's lips were on his. Kissing him. Needing him. She both fell to their knees, their mouths against one another's urgently. Steph felt Chris shaking. Or was that her? They parted lips and leaned their foreheads on each other. "You're here." She whispered. Chris's hands went to her shoulders. "I had to know…if you were okay…if you…" "I wasn't okay. I needed you Chris. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me for her." She was speaking in sobs now. "We could have got through it but you chose her over me. And look what she did." She clung to him. "Baby, Im so sorry. Im so sorry." He held her and kissed her all over her face. "Ill never leave you again. Ever." Steph kissed him. "I love you Chris. I'll love you till the day I die. 


	21. Visiting the Cuckoo's Nest

~*One Month Later*~  
  
Chris held Stephanie's hand as they walked into the Evergreen Sanitarium. Getting this over with now was for the best. It was under the advice of his lawyer that he let Lita know, no matter how incompetent she was, that he was getting an annulment. So, should she be sane again, they would have an easier time in trial should she contest it. Steph wasn't aware of what the doctors were telling Chris. Being here…so close to her. She didn't want to remember that day--what she did. But she had to. She was a McMahon and she didn't hide from fear. Fear hid from her. Chris was led into a padded room. Chris closed the door behind him and looked at the pathetic heap that sat in the corner. Lita's red hair was tied back and she wore what looked like green scrubs. Lita slowly lifted her head. When she saw Chris she jumped up and squealed. She hugged him. "Chris! I knew you'd come! I just knew it! The said you wouldn't but I knew better!" She kissed his cheek and began to babble on about life in her new home and how great it was with all her new friends. Chris stood silently through it all, nodding occasionally.   
When she was done Chris spoke monotone, keeping his eye contact to a minimum. "Lita…I wont be coming back to see you…ever. I'm getting an annulment--" Lita gasped and grabbed his hand. She put it on her belly, now noticeably pregnant. "It kicked! Our baby…" Chris felt her stomach move--the baby kicking, and he couldn't have taken his hand away faster if he touched a hot stove. Chris nodded again and cleared his throat. "I'm with Stephanie now." Lita's head went up immediately. "Stephanie? Chris…wha…?" A shock look crossed her face. For a split second, Chris thought he got a real reaction out of her. But when she smiled started talking about their baby and what to name it, he knew she was gone. "Lita," He said quietly. "I'm getting an annulment. Its over. Whatever sham of a marriage I had with you is over. It was a relationship based on lies. I never really loved you. Steph…she has my heart." Lita was giggling, carrying on a conversation with herself when Chris walked out the door and closed it behind him. As soon as it was shut, Lita's eyes hardened. Gone was her confused and giddy look. Her gaze was sharp. And not that of a diluted woman. "Stephanie…" She whispered harshly.  
*****  
Steph stood when she saw Chris. "How did it go?" Chris took her hand and kissed it. He sighed. "It…went." She nodded, accepting that he didn't want to talk about it. They walked hand in hand towards the exit. Chris stopped suddenly. He turned to Steph and spoke. "Stephy…you know…" He paused and began again. "You're my heart. You always have been…some people…they're lucky to find someone who keeps them happy for the rest of their lives. But it's rare when they actually connect with their soul mate. Like I have…or think I have…Steph, you're my soul mate. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. I love you. I love you and I just want you to know that nothing will ever tear us apart again." Steph looked at Chris through glassy eyes. A tear escaped her eye and she sighed. "Oh Christopher." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." He smiled and held her at arms length. "And c'mon, we've had enough trouble for 2 life times. Its gotta be smooth sailing from now on." He kissed her temple and they walked out of Evergreen Sanitarium. 


	22. Back to the routine

***Smackdown***  
  
They walked into the arena, hand in hand. Backstage, Stephanie was getting the "welcome backs" that she expected. What she didn't expect, is that it was *someone* else's first day back as well. Neither of them knew…yet. Chris turned to Steph and under the entire roster's watchful gaze, he captured her lips. "I'll see you later, babe." He breathed. She nodded. "Love you." Chris gave a half chuckle. "Right back at ya." He turned and began to walk to the locker room when he caught the envious gaze of Edge. Chris smiled wider and gave him a triumphant wink. Edge suddenly smiled back at him. Chris continued walked but stared at him, confused. It wasn't until he bumped into the guy in front of him, did he hear Edge's sarcastic laugh. "Oh shit, I'm sorry man. I--" He stopped short and looked into the blue-eyed uneasy gaze of Kurt. "Sorry." Kurt mumbled. He tried to walk around Chris but he blocked his path. "Are you?" He asked with rising quiet anger. "Sorry, that is…" They both knew they weren't talking in the present anymore. Kurt lowered his head. "I said I did…I meant it." Chris leaned in while everyone looked on. He whispered so only the two of them could here. "Well, I *mean* this, motherfucker. You so much as look at Stephanie…Ill kill you." Kurt turned his head and looked at Chris. He was remorseful, but he wouldn't be talked down to…not even by Chris. He straightened his shoulders. "Well, son. If you wanna take a shot at me, go for it." Chris laughed. "I thought you'd never--" Chris punched Kurt in the jaw. Kurt grunted, his head knocking back. He yelled and grabbed Chris around the midsection and tackled him into the wall. Chris punched furiously at his back and head as Kurt punched him in the stomach. It wasn't long before they were broken apart. Chris nearly kicked him in the face but Kurt moved just in time. But that didn't mean they weren't so far apart that Kurt couldn't spit on Chris. He did, and that only infuriated Chris even more. Bradshaw dragged Kurt into a dressing room. He pointed at Kurt. "Don't you move, boy. Or I'll make Chris's threat seem like little kid shit." Bradshaw closed the door and went to see Chris in another room down the hall. 'What a day' Bradshaw mused as he headed to see Chris.  
*****  
Steph held her clipboard and walked backstage. The ring--the pyros, everything was going smoothly. She noticed right off the uneasy silence backstage. But she didn't have time for locker room gossip. She needed to see Chris and go over his major spots in his match against Edge later tonight. Steph walked to Chris's dressing room and knocked. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in. "Babe, I have to go over some stuff with y--" She stopped short when there, standing in front of her, was Kurt. She closed the door and looked at Kurt. He shifted uneasily under her scrutinizing gaze. "H-Hi, Steph." Steph moved to him, her face a mask. She nodded slightly. "Hi." She said softly. So soft in fact, that he didn't, for the life of him, see the slap coming. But he sure as hell felt it. 


	23. Confrontation

"Ouch." Kurt said dully. Steph just stared and shook her head. Maybe ignoring her cell phone call from Vince wasn't such a good idea. Steph slowly sat opposite of Kurt. "Why?" Kurt's head sunk. Hearing the hurt in her voice was unbearable. He sighed and shrugged. "I--it was stupid." "It was beyond stupid, Kurt." He nodded slightly. "I know…Steph…I love you. You know that…and I guess…desperate people do desperate things--damnit!" He started over. "Steph, I wanted you. I wanted you more than anything. And for the life of me…you never really saw what was standing right in front of you. And Lita--" "Bite your tongue. I don't ever want to hear her name again. Kurt, you knew I loved you--just…not like *that*. Was it too much to ask that you accept what you had…I mean…for God sakes! We made lov--we had sex. And this is how you repay me?" He knelt down in front of her. His fingers barely touching hers. "Don't you see? That's when I knew. I knew I couldn't do it to you anymore. I tried to get out but Li--…she…I fell for her mind games. But when I found out the baby was mine…I had to tell you." "I know Kurt. I was there, remember? I heard it all." She moved her hand away and put it in her lap. He held a pained look in his eyes. "I know…I'm so sorry Steph. Im so sorry. I know there is no way to make up for it. No way to get you to even look at me the way you did before. I fucked up. Big time. And there's nothing I can do to make it right. You were my best friend and I betrayed you." Steph breathed out. Her eyes searched his and she saw his sincerity. "I hate you for what you did. Because I was away from Chris when I didn't have to be…but a part of me knows you were naïve enough to fall for *her* bait." "Steph, you know how I feel about you. I never set out to intentionally hurt you. I know you won't be able to forgive me…hell, even I wouldn't forgive me…" He trailed off and looked at Steph. She looked into his eyes. The crazy part of it was, she wanted so bad to tell him to forget it and forgive him. She looked away, disgusted with the idea. She felt his hand carefully take hers. She looked from his hand to his face. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed her best friend.   
*****  
They were just staring at each other. And the son of a bitch was holding her hand. Chris dropped his bag. "What the fuck is this?" Steph pulled her hand away from Kurt and stood. "Chris!" Kurt stood as well, his eyes locked with Chris's. "I guess you don't take a warning seriously, do you Angle?" Chris commented. Steph quickly walked in between them. "No, Chris. I needed to talk to him--it's about his match tonight. I had to do it. No one else has the authority." "Oh, well I sure as hell would love for *you* to hold my hand when you're telling me how I'm gonna job to some no-name rookie." Kurt took a threatening step forward. Steph instinctively moved directly in front of Chris. "Kurt…we're done now…you can go." Kurt nodded, his eyes still on Chris. "Yeah, okay…I'll see ya around Steph." As soon as he was out of the room Chris slammed the door. "See ya around? Do I even wanna fucking know?" "Christopher! Don't you even start with this possessive cave man shit. This is *my* job. And yeah, in the future Im gonna have to talk to Kurt, Edge, and anyone else you don't like." "How can you even talk to him--after what happened?" "What a stupid question!" Chris was a bit taken aback. She continued. "You have no room to pass judgment! You've been with the little twit he conspired with. Frankly, you're one in the same." "What in the hell? Steph I never 'conspired' against you--" "No you only made a baby with her that broke our engagement and my heart." Chris was baffled. "Why are we having this conversation? I just wanted to know why you were talking with Kurt…I thought you were pissed at him…I know I am." Steph backed down and sighed. She pulled Chris to her. "I'm sorry…I am mad at him…I'm mad that he fell for *her* tricks…and Im disappointed in him. And Im taking it out on you. Sorry." Chris kissed her forehead, a tinge on annoyance still in his voice. "Its okay, babe. I was just…seeing you two in here…" She nodded against his chest. "Don't worry sweety. Everything will be fine. I love you. Remember that." He smiled. "I know…" His eyes drifted to the door…"Im the main event for tonight right…?" "Mmmmhmmm…" "And we already taped our promos, right?" "Yeah." Chris lowered his mouth to her ear. "Does that door have a lock?" Steph's eyes slowly opened and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Why Christopher Jericho! You're not suggesting what I think you are…" Chris let his tongue do the talking as he ran it along her neck. He chuckled. Steph laughed softly and moved her face to his and kissed him. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him onto the leather couch that they would soon christen. As Chris's mouth slanted over Stephanie's, he wondered how he was able to stay away from her so long. Thank God he wouldn't have to anymore. They never locked the door.  
************  
Lita played with dolls. A red haired, a blonde haired, and a brown haired doll. She sat in a plastic chair and propped the dolls in front of her. Dr. Leo Charleston…he was her new doctor. He was doing his daily evaluation. "Now Lita, tell me…which doll is your favorite?" Lita lifted the blonde haired doll. "This one." She admitted in a child like voice. "Good. Good." He leaned forward a bit. "Now…which one is your least favorite." Lita shifted in her chair. "I…like them all." Leo frowned. "Are you sure? You don't…hate one doll?" His eyes fell on the neglected brown haired doll. Lita played with the other two and smiled as she had them dance. "Nope." Leo lifted a small bowl from behind his back. "I'll tell you what. If you tell me which one you like the least, I'll give you any candy you want." "N--" Lita looked at the candy and hesitated. An innocent smile played on her lips. She pointed at the brown haired doll and happily took out a lollipop. "Very good! We're making progress." Lita unwrapped the lollipop and smiled as he continued talking. "…and what makes the brown-haired doll so bad?" Lita looked up at Leo from under her long lashes. She slowly brought the lollipop to her lips. She made a point of having her tongue slowly go around it before taking it into her mouth and out again, her eyes never leaving Leo. She licked the side of it and spoke, her child-ish voice gone. "Because she can *never* fuck the way I do. Not even close." Her eyes seductively went from Leo's eyes, to his lips. Leo swallowed and cleared his throat. Lita slid her tongue along the lollipop again under Leo's obvious gaze. She smiled as she put it in her mouth. This was gonna be too easy. 


	24. Just visiting

Lita collapsed onto Leo's chest and breathed heavily. They both laid quietly on Lita's bed. She'd been without her "workout" too long. Leo's fingers leisurely ran along her bare back. Lita kissed his chest and looked up at him. She smiled and bit her lip when she saw the nearly instant look of regret on his face. "So," She asked nonchalantly, "how am I doing on my evaluations?" "You know I cant discuss--" "Oh c'mon, *Leo* I think we're way beyond a doctor/patient relationship." She giggled. He looked at the ceiling. "You're good." "I know." She moved slightly over him. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Im not talking about…that." He paused. "I think we all fell for it. Oh, you had me fooled." Lita gave a dry laugh. "You let yourself be 'fooled'." She paused. "Now, I'm gonna need your help to get out of here." He turned his face to her. "Are you crazy?" Lita cocked her brow. "Well, Im *am* in a psych ward…" He sighed. "I cant let just give you a clean bill of health and send say you're ready to join society." "Why not" "Because it doesn't work that way." He said incredulously. Lita's jaw was set. "Well make it work." He shook his head and sat up, pushing Lita away. "I cant." "You will. If you don't, lets see how much you'll like the publicity--respected doctor rapes ill wrestling superstar." She laughed. The color drained from Leo's face. He was cornered and they both new it. He stood and looked at her. Leo threw on his pants and then put on his shirt and lab coat. "I'll see what I can do…" He said, defeated. Lita knelt on the bed and grabbed him, pulling him to her. "See," She whispered. "I knew we would come to an understanding. Her mouth viciously sought his as the deal was sealed. Leo pulled away. Disgusted at himself, his reaction to her. He closed the door behind him and walked to his office with his head down. Lita squealed and fell back on the bed. She clasped her hands together and smiled. "Soon." She whispered.  
*****  
Kurt talked to the nurse. "But that baby? Everything is okay?" She nodded. "Yes sir. Her ob-gyn said she is right on schedule. She's about 3 months pregnant now." Kurt spoke hesitantly. "Is--is she showing yet?" The nurse looked up from her paperwork. "Slightly…she has just a tiny bump…you an feel the difference more than see. It's different with every mother." Kurt nodded and began to walk away. He then paused and turned around. "Do they know…is it a boy or a girl?" The nurse looked up again, slightly annoyed. He'd been questioning her for some time now. "They'll determine the sex of the baby in the 4th month." He nodded and turned away and skidded to a halt when he nearly bumped into a doctor. "Sorry, man." The doctor nodded nervously. "Did--were you just talking about our Lita?" Kurt looked at him and nodded. "Yeah…She's carrying my baby." Leo's eyes grew slightly bigger. So this was him. "Y-you can see her if you'd like. She's doing much better now." Kurt nodded. "Oh, I dunno…" "No, go ahead. Nurse Lillard, what room is she in?" The nurse gave him a strange look considering it was his patient. "Suite 101." Kurt furrowed his brow. "Suite?" Leo nodded. "Since we are aware of her…condition, we're trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. She gets more liberties than the majority of our patients." Kurt nodded and listened to the directions on how to get the room. After leaving Leo, Kurt moved down the dark corridor. He turned left, and then right. He then walked to then end of a long curved hallway. There, he had to go through a security door and then, the last room on the left, was Lita's. Leo said her door was the only one that was allowed to remain unlocked in case she needed to use the bathroom. Kurt didn't bother knocking. He walked in to the room and was surrounded in darkness. He quietly closed the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The barred window let a little of the moonlight in. He was about to speak out when he heard Lita's light laughter. "Why, arent you a sight for sore eyes." Kurt turned to the sound of the voice and saw Lita's silhouette lounging on her bed.   
Lita propped herself up on her elbows and covered herself with her blanket. "Why in the hell are you here?" Kurt moved closer. "Why do you think." "Heh. Well, believe me, you are under no obligation to be here." "I know…I wanna be." Lita narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, the baby isn't born yet. So you don't have to pretend to be civil to me for a few more months. Kurt was about to deliver a nasty retort but stopped short. He moved to the foot of the bed. She sat up and held the blanket to her. She was ready for him to rip into her. "How are you feeling?" Lita was taken aback. She was silent for a moment. "Fine." Kurt's eyes were adjusted to the darkness now. He looked Lita over and looked away. That sheet didn't leave much to the imagination. "Why don't you put some clothes on?" "Why don't you mind your own business?" Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Why did I even bother--" "I don't know Kurt, why did you?" Kurt threw up his hands and leaned angrily over her. He put his hand on her abdomen. "You're carrying my baby. Yours and mine. Right here. That's why. This is why I'm here. Why I want to be here." Lita was stunned into silence. So was Kurt. He realized how possessive he probably sounded. Lita gave a small gasp when she felt the baby move. Kurt stood straight suddenly. "What in the hell was that?" Lita smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "She moved…she moves a lot." Kurt hesitantly sat on the bed. "He--he does?" Lita nodded. "Mmmhmmm." She instinctively took his hand and pressed it on her stomach. "Look, feel her? There! That. Did you feel it?" Kurt cracked a smile. His baby. He felt his heart smiling. They then both looked at their clasped hands and moved them away, uncomfortable. Kurt stood and cleared his throat. "Um, Ill be back in the next few days." Lita had already recoiled inside herself. "Yeah. Whatever." Kurt walked to the door and turned to Lita. She was already laying down, her back to him. "Bye." He said. He waited for a moment and then left the room. Lita stared at the wall. "Bye." 


	25. Afternoon meetings

Stephanie looked at the note again and read the words silently:  
Dear Steph,  
Ive been dying to spend time with you. Meet me at Marliano's at noon for lunch.  
  
Steph sighed and touched the note lovingly. Chris always knew how to be romantic. "You're on time--I knew you'd be." Steph's smile froze slightly. "Edge?!…What are you doing here?" Edge sat across from Steph and put his hands on the small café table. He smiled. "I asked you to meet me here--Why do you look shocked?" Steph lifted the note and spoke. "Oh, I just didn't know who it was from…" Edge frowned comically. "Didn't I sign my name?" He looked at the note and shrugged nonchalantly. "Hmmm…guess not. Oh well." Steph sipped her water. "Well…um, tell me. What's on your mind." Edge leaned back in his chair. "You." Steph choked slightly on her water but quickly recovered. "Oh…how so?" He looked at her for a minute. "Lots of ways…and situations." Steph cocked her eyebrow. "Im assuming this is work related…" "Then you assume wrong." Edge smiled. Steph leaned forward. "Edge…Im with Chris. And I don't have any intention of being unfaithful to him." Edge leaned forward. "I wouldn't dream of it." He drawled out. "Okay, good…" "I still remember what you taste like." Steph stopped and her mind flashed to there kiss at 6 sins. "That was along time ago…" "Not that long ago if you remember it." His eyes flicked to her lips then her eyes. "I know you remember." He said quietly. "You remember how my lips touched yours. And how my tongue--" "Alright. This conversation is over." Edge stood and smiled. "I agree." He walked behind Steph and leaned to her ear. "Y'know, when I want something, I can be very persistent." He caught her lobe gently with his teeth before walking away. Steph closed her eyes for a moment. She took a sip of her water and took out her cell phone. She got his voice mail. "Hi, honey. Just calling in to see how you're doin--" "Good, you're here." Steph looked up at Kurt. "…doing. Ill talk to you later." She said hurriedly and hung up the phone. "Kurt…she said slowly…what are you doing here?" Kurt lifted the note off the table. "I asked you to meet me here…" Steph furrowed her brow and turned around. Edge was gone by now. She looked back at Kurt, confused. He sighed. "I didn't sign the note…cause I thought if I did, you wouldn't come." Steph nodded. "Well, you're right." Kurt lowered his head and sat in the seat that Edge occupied only moments before. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Steph lifted her hand. "Kurt…what you did…it was incredibly stupid. On so, so many levels. You ruined a perfectly good friendship and nearly destroyed my relationship with Chris. And that's practically unforgivable." Kurt's shoulders drooped. "…But, I know, also, how manipulative Lita was…is. I know now what's she's capable of. And you being…you, I can see how you coulda been sucked into that. That's why…I want to start over…" Kurt's head snapped up, surprised. She continued. "I'm not saying we're going to be even remotely closer to how we once were. Im not even saying that we'll be able to have a conversation where I wont think about what you did. What I am saying is, that I willing to *try* and start over. That's all. Im not guaranteeing anything." Kurt smiled the 1st genuine smile he'd had in a long time. "Steph…you don't know what this means to me." He stood happily and looked at Steph. "Starting over is all the chance I need. I wont let you down." Before Steph could react he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the restaurant.  
*****  
Chris happily held a crumpled note in his hand. "Meet me at Marliano's" he scoffed. Who in the did Edge think he was. "Speak of the fucker." He muttered. Edge walked into the hotel lobby w/ what Chris decided was a pathetic smirk on his face. Chris cut him off before he got on the elevator. He threw the crumpled note at him. "Stay the hell away from Stephanie" He said quietly. Edge picked up the crumpled paper, opened it, and silently read. He chuckled to himself. "Stay away from Steph." He mocked. Edge leaned back on his heels. Chris moved his face in front of Edge's. "That's right. Stay the fuck away from her. Because if I ever find out about you meeting her anywhere--trying to see her outside anything business related, Ill chop your balls off and make you eat them." Edge's smile grew wider. He saluted. "Sure thing Sgt. Irving. No need to get so *testy*…" Edge laughed, "Get it? Testy--ahem…anyways…," He looked at his watch, "Im late for my afternoon nap." He stepped inside the already ajar elevator. As it was closing he spoke. "Hey Irving? Two words. Anger Management." He winked and the doors shut. Chris rolled his eyes. That dumb fuck always managed to rub him the wrong way. Chris took out his cellphone and checked his voicemail. "Hi, honey…" Chris smiled at the sound of Steph's voice. "…calling in to see how you're doin--" "Good, you're here." The smile dropped from Chris's face. "…doing. Ill talk to you later." Chris quietly put up his cell phone. He popped his neck and smiled angrily. This was really not his day.  
  
**A/N, I just wanted to say that all of your replies to my story mean so much to me--thank you!** 


	26. Fights, Makeups & Lita

When Steph walked into the hotel room, her eyes instantly fell on Chris. He was laying quietly on the bed, his hands behind his head. Steph smiled and put down her bags. "Hey sweetie." "Hey" He said in a monotone voice. His eyes stared dully at the ceiling. "How was your day?" He asked between gritted teeth. Steph obliviously curled up beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Her hand went to his chest and she casually traced the Fozzy logo on his shirt. "Oh, I had a few meetings with marketing…" She paused. "I also had lunch at Marliano's…Edge was there." She instantly felt Chris tense. "Edge huh?" "Yeah…it was nothing really…" His mind spun…he had the note…how…? As if he wasn't pissed enough. No wonder that dumb blonde fuck was smiling at him like that. "…and that's about it." Chris nodded. "So meetings and Edge?" Steph nodded. "Yup. And now you." Steph propped her head up on her elbow before leaning down and kissing him. Chris kissed her for a moment, then went cold. Steph pulled away and tilted her head. "…s'matter?" Chris shrugged and looked at Steph. "I guess you just *forgot* to mention that you saw Kurt…" Steph's heart did a little flip flop. Her instinct was to lie--deny anything Chris said until she was blue in the face. "I didn't want to upset you." She said quietly. "Well…I am upset." He slipped out of the bed and stood by the window. "Y'know…its beyond me--how you can still talk to Kurt…much less look at him after he did." "He's sorry…" She whispered. Chris whirled around. "And that makes it okay? All of his lies and betrayal are forgiven since he said he was sorry." Steph looked away. He continued, "Funny how I fucking apologized to you for what I did and you sure as hell didn't take me back as fast as you did Kurt." Steph looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Don't you fucking dare." She said, pointing at him. "Don't you even dare." Chris smiled sadistically. "Why not, *Stephy*? I mean, the circumstances aren't that different. I mean, Kurt and I were both deceived by the evil that is Lita. We both fucked her. We both love you…Pretty similar, if you ask me." Steph walked angrily in front of him. "No, they are not even remotely the same. And the fact that you would bring up that bullshit is pathetic. You're grasping at straws, Jericho." "You're in denial, McMahon." Steph shook her head. "Christopher, stop this right now. I'm sorry I didn't report to you about every person I encounter during the day." She said sarcastically. "Don't you even think about making me the bad guy, Steph. *You* deliberately held that from me. You had no God damned intention of ever bringing this up." "Damn straight. I don't even know how you know--you know what, I don't care. This isn't worth fighting over." Steph began to walk away when Chris grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her angrily to him. "This sure fucking is. Are you going to leave me for him? Hmmm? Like I said, things arent much different between Kurt and I and I can see how'd you'd fucking leave me for that prick." Steph yelled in his face. "God, you're so fucking blind! I cant even compare these two situations because I don't love Kurt like a love you!" Steph broke down. "I don't love him like I love you, Christopher." Chris's grip on her immediately loosened. Steph's legs collapsed from under her. Chris caught her and slid to the floor with her. Chris's eyes were wide with shock. He felt like such a jackass. His hand ran over Steph's hair. "Babe…Im so sorry…I didn't mean to blowup like that." Steph clung to his shirt. "Why do you do this, Chris? Have you no faith in me?" "Sweetie, no--" "Don't try and spin this, Chris. Don't say you don't trust them…because if you just had faith in me, you wouldn't have to worry…" Chris rested his forehead against Steph's. "Stephanie, Im so sorry. It's just…sometimes, I don't know how I ever got you back in my life…Im constantly looking over my shoulder…waiting for someone to take you away." Steph cupped his face. "Shhhh. No one can ever do that. A love like ours…that's forever." Her lips gently brushed against his. Chris closed his eyes and softly sighed into her kiss. His hands went behind her neck and he pulled her closer. Steph moved into his lap and deepened the kiss. She shivered and put her hands around his neck. Their passion built steadily as Chris moved his kisses to her neck and collarbone. He whispered into her ear and lifted her into his arms towards the bed. He carefully put her in the center of the soft pillows and comforters and looked down at her. Her tears were nearly dried but he ached inside for making her cry. He quickly discarded his Fozzy shirt and leaned down to kiss her. His mouth sought hers with everything he had inside him. Steph bit her lip as Chris slowly unbuttoned her black shirt. Steph's fingers leisurely ran along his shoulders as he moved to kissed her stomach. Steph moved under him. "I love you, Christopher." Chris smiled as his tongue traced a circle around her belly button. "I love you too, Princess."  
*****  
The heartbeat filled the room. Kurt stared, stunned. Lita stared quietly at him. He was freaking out, of that she was sure. Kurt moved to speak then stopped. He walked around the room then stood at the foot of the bed. Lita's OB-GYN seemed to find it amusing. "That's your baby, Mr. Angle. Im sorry the mother of the child cant mentally join in on your joy." Lita rolled her eyes. But when she turned towards her, Lita masked her face with a vacant, spaced out look. The woman shook her head and put away her supplies. Ill give you a moment before we take her back to the ward. Kurt nodded, looking at Lita's belly. As soon the door was shut Lita turned back to Kurt. "Are you going to hyperventilate?" Kurt looked at her face, then her stomach again. His hand gently reached out and touched her exposed belly. Lita sighed. "Go ahead, don't bother asking." Yet, there was no annoyance in her eyes as she watched him. "This baby…it sure as hell wasn't created outta love…but Ill make up for that, I promise." He kissed her tummy and stood straight, realizing he was getting a bit sentimental. "You didn't have to come, y'know…" Kurt sat beside Lita. "I know…but I want to be involved. Regardless of how loony his mother is…" Lita laughed. "Me? Loony? Nahhhh." They laughed together for a moment before giving in into that uncomfortable silence. Kurt cleared his throat. "Um…I'll be back in a few days…Wednesday, maybe." Lita looked away, acting disinterested. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." Kurt shook his head and sighed. His finger barely touched her stomach before moving away. "So…um, yeah. Bye." Lita looked at him for a moment, and then stared at her abdomen. "Bye." Kurt walked out of the room. He missed his kid already. The crazy part of him wished he had Lita with him just so he could be w/ their baby all the time. "Real crazy" He reminded himself. 


	27. Out of Nuthouse

*~Two weeks later~*  
  
  
Kurt sat quietly, nodding his head when it seemed appropriate. Dr. Charleston was filling him in on the paper work and the proper medication Lita would need to take as soon as the baby was born. She was, in a word, rehabilitated. Kurt mentally scoffed. He knew from the start Lita wasn't crazy. He pegged her game from the beginning…he just stayed quiet. As much as he detested what she put him through…He didn't want his child's 9 months to be spent behind bars. Funny, he thought. Lita never tried to play "off the rocker" with him. He started to wonder why. Before he could venture that further, Dr. Charleston roused him out of his thoughts. "…and the most important thing, Mr. Angle is that you do everything in your power to keep her away from Mr. Jericho and Ms. McMahon…her well being depends on it." Kurt nodded and stood. He shook hands with the Doc, who seemed a hell of a lot more relaxed now than he did a few days ago. When Kurt walked out of the room, he found Lita sitting on a chair, bored. She looked up and he shrugged. "Looks like you're of sound mind now." Lita grinned and stood. She bit her lip. "Am I outta here?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah." Lita's smile grew. "You can drop me off at the airport, from there Ill go hom--" "Um, no. You're let out, alright. Under my care. So lets set a few ground rules. 1.) No more mind games. 2.) No more sudden hitting over the head. And 3.) the most important…no seeing Chris or Stephanie." Lita gaped at him. "Under your care? Wha--" She closed her mouth. That damn weasel Leo decided to get one up on her. She fumed. That damn asshole. She shook her head. She'd find a way around it. She ran her hand through her loose, red hair. "We'll send for your things later. Lets get outta here." Lita began to follow Kurt out and paused. She turned around and saw Leo standing in his office doorway. She blew him a seductive kiss before walking out. Lita stopped and squinted once she was in the sunlight. She shielded her eyes with her hand and smiled. "Im free." She whispered.  
*****  
Chris tossed around in his bed. He was dreaming. And in his dream *she* was there. He shook his head. A moaned under his breath. In his dream there was a loud bang. Chris sat upright in bed, and his blue eyes snapped open. As sweat dripped off his forehead and let out a shuddered sigh. "God, no." 


	28. Its a !

"I think we should take a vacation." Steph said dreamily. "Hmmm?" Chris looked up from his script. "I said we should take a vacation…we deserve it." Chris took off his reading glasses and tilted his head. "And where do you propose we go?" Steph smiled and curled up in his lap. "Oh, I dunno…Venice. So we can have one of those romantic gondola rides. Or Paris--we can walk hand in hand along the Seine…" "I hear Alaska's nice this time of year…" Steph laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Oh, so you wanna see me in one of those sexy parka's, huh?" Chris smirked. "Anything you wear…or don't wear is sexy." "Good answer…Anyways, as I was saying. Id like to go to Ibiza…soak up some sun…" "Wait a minute. I thought you said Venice…" Steph played dumb. "No…I don't remember mentioning Paris…" "I said Venice…" "London??" They both laughed happily. Chris kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close. "Anywhere you wanna go, Princess, it's fine with me." Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Venice…I wanna go to Venice." Chris nodded. "Then Venice it is. As soon as I can convince Vince to gimme some off time--" "I requested for you…a week after we got back together. Your vacation, Mr. Jericho," She looked at her watch, "Well, lookie there, it starts after tonight's Smackdown. Chris laughed. "You conniver." He growled. He nibbled on her neck. "I love it." "You better."  
******  
"Where in the hell is the doctor? I have to get ready for Smackdown in an hour!" Lita rolled her eyes. "Well, since we're obviously not your main priority, you can just leave. Ill slip ya a postcard on the sex of our baby when I get a chance." Kurt sighed. "That's not what I--ugh. Just shut up." Lita shook her head and muttered under her breath. Just then the doctor came in. "Well, hello Mommy and Daddy." Lita suppressed her laughter. Kurt smiled and shook her hand. "Hello. We're supposed to find out if we're having a boy or a girl today." The doctor nodded. "That's right. Now," She looked at Lita, "You're gonna have to lay back and Im gonna put this--" "Ive been through this before…no need for explanations." The doctor gave a frozen smile. Kurt spoke up. "Um, excuse my…Lita…mood swings." He confessed. "Don't apologize for me, Kurt." "See!" The Doc gave a half hearted chuckle and proceeded. In moments, the room was quiet save the music to Kurt's ears. His baby's heartbeat. His hand instinctively took Lita's. Her eyes were soft as she looked at her baby on the monitor. She stretched her hand let her fingers lightly run over the image. The doctor smiled. "Okay…" She pointed at the screen. "There's the head…and right here…see that? That's the arm…" She looked at the monitor a moment longer and smiled. She turned to Lita and Kurt. "Alright…would you like the know the sex of your baby?" They both nodded, curiosity etched on their faces. "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." She wiped away the gel on Lita's stomach and waited for their response. They both sat stunned for a moment. Lita was the first to recover. Her hand left Kurt's and went over her tummy. "A girl?" She gave a light laugh and turned to Kurt. "We're having a girl." Tears brimmed her eyes and she smiled. The Doctor smiled, "Ill leave you alone for a moment." Kurt's hand covered Lita's over her stomach. "A girl…" He marveled. He used his other hand to wipe tears that threatened to fall. The reality was now complete. It didn't feel more real than it did at this moment. Kurt leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. "I don't care how she was conceived…I love her so much already. I'll always take care of her…and her mama." Lita nodded and moved her hand to the back of his neck. "I promise…I promise…she wont be like me…" Lita's tears fell in between them. "She'll be good…like her daddy." She whispered. She didn't realize she moved to kiss him until her mouth was already on his. Kurt didn't even think about it. He just went w/ it. This is was the mother of his child for God sakes. They both kissed with some sort of urgency that was between them. Then suddenly, it was over. And they were both left staring into each others eyes. Shocked and confused. Lita's mouth moved to speak but no words came out. Kurt's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Lita finally spoke. "We should go…you have Smackdown…" "Yeah." They left…on the edge of something they didn't want to acknowledge. 


	29. Bon Voyage

"You're suspended for 1 month!" Steph screeched angrily. Jericho looked at Steph, the anger evident in his eyes. Then out of no where, he pulled Steph's legs out from under her and put her in the Walls of Jericho. Stephanie screamed and tapped her hand on the mat. It took 5 referees to get him uncoiled from her. Jericho screamed angrily as he was pulled backstage.  
*****  
The stretcher slowly rolled up the ramp and to the back. Once Steph was rolled behind the curtain, she hopped off and ran to Chris. She jumped into his arms giggled. Chris smiled brightly kissed her cheek noisily. Steph leaned back and looked at him. "Mr. Jericho, our bags are already at the airport are you ready to go?" Chris leaned down and captured Steph's mouth and kissed her breathless. "With you, Im ready for anything." He whispered. Steph smiled and gave a quick peck on his nose. "Then Venice, Italy. Here we come."  
*****  
Lita watched them from around the corner. Her head was peeked out and she watched their sickening display of a love-fest. She rolled her eyes. Then in the blink of an eye she was in Kurt's dressing room, looking at Kurt. He still had a tight grip on her arm from pulling her in. "I thought I told you to stay in the room." Lita gave a look of loathing to Kurt. "I never said Id comply…" Kurt advanced on her and Lita backed against the wall. Kurt put his arms on either side of her. "Well, you be better get into the habit of *complying* or else Im sure I can arrange for you to go back to the loony bin…since you were so unstable and all." He said sweetly. Lita looked at him and then away. She sighed. "Alright. Whatever. You don't need to get so hostile." Kurt chuckled. "Hostile? Me?" Lita relaxed a bit. "Yeah you. I hope our baby doesn't inherit your sarcasm--" "Or your bitchiness" She laughed. "Touche." The tension left Kurt. "Look, Im only doing this for your own good…being around those two isn't exactly healthy for you." "Yeah, yeah. I get it." "I don't think you do, Li--" Lita brought her lips gently on his. She gently nipped at his top lip before moving away. Kurt was rigid for a moment. "Don't you do that." He whispered. "Don't you try and use my feeling against me." He moved away and grabbed his bag. Lita followed him with her eyes. "That wasn't what I was doing." Kurt scoffed, "Oh so you weren't doing that to shut me up then…" Lita opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. "That's what I thought." He muttered. "Grab your shit" He said. "We're going to the hotel." Lita slung her purse over her shoulder as Kurt opened the door. He looked down the hall then signaled for her to hurry up. He took her hand and led her down the corridor. "I don't see why we have to be all secretive." She mumbled. "Um, maybe cause Steph would scratch your eyes out and Vince would kick your little butt out in a second." "Ah, I don't care about that old coot." She paused. "Or Vince." She smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's get in the car."   
*****  
Steph held Chris's hand as they sat on the leather seats of the private McMahon plane. She smiled brightly at Chris. "Im so excited." Chris turned from the window to Steph. "Me too, babe…" His other hand was in his pocket, where he fidgeted with a diamond ring. "Im so excited Im nervous." 


	30. Night's Disclosure

Kurt sat in his favorite recliner and looked at Lita. She was sleeping in his favorite Armani shirt. His eyes traveled to her stomach and his insides filled with pride. His baby. He sighed contently and got comfortable in his chair. He leaned his head and looked back at Lita. Her fiery red hair partially covered her face as she breathed quietly. He shook his head. He never thought, in his wildest dreams, that he'd be here. With Lita, of all people. But here they were. Lita's whimper roused his out of his thoughts. She moved a bit restlessly in her sleep. Kurt got up from the bed and knelt beside Lita. He saw that tears were coming out of her closed eyes. "Shhhh. It's okay, darlin'. It's okay." He softly stroked her hair. Lita's brow furrowed and her eyes slowly opened. They were slightly glassy from the tears but clear on what was in front of her. Kurt was comforting her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Kurt…" She said quietly. Kurt swallowed and put his hand at the back of her neck. His lips hovered over hers. They kissed almost. Lita closed her eyes as she felt his breath so close. She shivered but didn't move. His lips barely grazed her as his hands gently ran through her hair. Lita wanted so much to just take control but she didn't. His mouth moved to her neck and he kissed her there. His lips swept across her cheek and back to her lips. He moved his head back and looked at her. Lita opened her eyes--they suddenly felt heavy. His eyes spoke to her in that instant before his lips completely captured hers. Lita pulled him hesitantly back on the bed. They laid side by side exploring each other's mouths. Kurt quickly discarded his shirt and leaned over Lita, kissing her breathless. Lita moved to unzip his pants. Kurt grabbed her hand and broke their kiss. "No…" He said gently. "Just let me kiss you…" His hands unbuttoned the silk shirt. "Let me kiss you everywhere…" Lita was helpless. So many things were going through her. This was Kurt. Kurt! But she knew if he stopped now she might die of anguish. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed and let herself go. She let Kurt kiss her…everywhere.  
*******  
There was silence now. Quite the contrary of moments before. Kurt held Lita in his arms as they lay on the bed. Her head rested on his chest as her fingers lazily made circles there. She wanted to look at Kurt, to see his face. But she was scared to look. Kurt looked at Lita. He wanted her to look at him--to see her face. But he wasn't sure what he'd see there. "Li…" He began. "Shhhh." She said quietly. She kissed his chest and put her ear against it. "Shhhh…I want to hear your heart." Kurt looked at her. "But what if I want to hear yours?" Lita took his hand and put it on her chest. "You can feel it--it'll tell you everything if you feel it." Kurt let his hand feel her rhythmic heart beat while his other hand rested along the side of her face. They were quiet for a long moment. And when Kurt was on the verge of sleep Lita spoke. "Do you feel it?" Kurt nodded dreamily. "I do. I feel it." 


	31. Venice Bound&Romance

Lita woke first the next morning. She was snuggly wrapped in Kurt's arms. The previous nights events rewound in her mind. She smiled dreamily as the color of crimson went to her face. She yawned and stretched. Kurt's eyes opened. He was a light sleeper. "Morning." Lita jumped slightly and looked at Kurt. "M-Morning." His fingers brushed the hair out of her face. "You look rested…" A smile tugged that the corners of his mouth. Lita bit her lip. "Yeah, well…I was beat last night…" "I bet…judging from the--" Lita covered her mouth with his in an electric kiss that left them both breathless. She pulled away slowly and kissed his cheek. "…action you got last night…" Lita giggled and playfully pushed a Kurt's chest. Her smile slowly faded and she looked at Kurt. "Kurt…I--I want to tell you…I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head. "Lita--" "No, I need to say this…I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. For every mean thing I ever sent your way. For every lie I ever told you. And every plan I included you in. You're a good man, Kurt. And I know you didn't deserve any of it. Im sorry for hitting you over the head. And Im sorry for lying about the baby…I don't think I can ever make it up to you…" Kurt blinked and looked away. "As far as Im concerned…" He began, "What happened in the past…all that stuff. It stays there. What you did…Sometimes I wonder how I can stand you now. But then I think about our baby and where it's brought us. I know you're sorry. Real sorry. And for that, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything and anything I can…I just want to start over. With our baby and with you." Lita held back the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't know how much that means to me." He kissed her and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I have an idea." He breathed out softly. "Y'know…Im off for a few weeks…I think we should do something. Like, get away from everyone. The atmosphere." Lita nodded against his chest. "I get what you're saying." "Got any ideas?" Lita wiped away a tear from her eye. "Well…" She said softly, "Ive always wanted to go to Venice…"  
*****  
It was night when they got to the hotel from the International Airport Marco Polo. Chris turned to the bellhop and handed him a tip. "Grazie." Chris said quietly. After the man left, Chris turned to Steph. She wandered in awe towards the bed room. The king-sized bed was propped a against the wall which was painted in a pale tan color. The bed was draped in lavish Italian silks and plush pillows. The frame of the bed was in intricately carved cherry wood. Steph ran her hand along the linens. Steph walked towards a small table and smelled the fresh cut red roses that were placed in the center inside of a genuine crystal vase. On the cherry wood dresser was a vintage red wine and two glasses. Steph slowly turned to Chris, who was watching her reaction with wonder. "Chris…" she breathed. "This is…beautiful." He smiled and looked at her. "I know." Steph moved passed him into the living room. Her fingers ran over the sofa threaded in gold. Her eyes drifted to the magnificent fire place with the fire already crackling happily in the hearth. Stephanie wandered around looking at the authentic Venetian antique furniture. She opened the double doors lined with sheer curtains and walked out onto the private terrace. Her eyes lit up when she saw the canal right below her with a long gondola leisurely drifting past. She felt Chris's arms encircle her. She rested the back of her head against his chest. "This must have cost you a fortune." Chris nuzzled her neck. "Cost isn't important when it comes you. You're whats priceless." "I love you." She said tenderly. She turned in his arms and kissed him. She cupped his face as he eagerly kissed her back. Chris lifted her in his arms and walked to the bedroom. His mouth never left hers. The both fell on the bed. Chris moved to unzip Steph's dress. "All of our dreams are going to come true here." Steph laughed lightly. "Happily ever after…" Chris's mouth hovered above hers until Steph opened her eyes. They looked at each other as Chris smiled. "That's right." Then they both plunged into the seductive oblivion where they were both content to let themselves go. 


	32. In the gondola

++ Two Days Later ++  
  
Kurt took of his blue tinted shades and squinted against the sunlight. "Venice…" He said. He turned and smiled at Lita who was beaming. She had a hand on her tummy and the other over her heart. "It's so beautiful…" Kurt furrowed his brow and looked at what Lita was looking at. "A restaurant?" Lita wandered in front of it. "We're starved." Kurt looked at her stomach. "Oh! Im so sorry" He touched her stomach. "Sorry." He repeated. They walked hand in hand into the Italian eatery dubbed Luciano's. After waiting painfully for Kurt to translate with his English-Italian dictionary, they ordered and waited for their food. Lita sipped a glass of water and chewed on breadsticks. She turned to Kurt. "We've come far haven't we?" Kurt looked in his glass of water. "Is there something floating in your water…oh, what?" Lita flicked her finger over his nose. "Cute. I said 'we've come far haven't we?'" Kurt took her hands and kissed them. "Damn straight, lady." Lita grabbed his chin and looked at him. "You're making me feel crazy things…" Kurt's smile stilled. "Do you not want to feel…what you're feeling?" He asked quietly. Lita could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "I didn't say that…in fact, they way I feel…Ive never felt this way before…I like it. A lot." Kurt looked at her for a moment. "Im not trying to corner you into a confession or anything…" "No no. Look…I know you don't take this stuff lightly…I know when you broke things off with Trish…" Lita faltered. Kurt's eyes flicked to hers and inwardly winced. He hadn't heard her name in so long. Lita sighed and continued. "I'm just saying I know how hard it must be to let yourself care for someone…and my point is…Kurt, I--" Just then their waiter came with one steaming plate of manicotti and one plate of spaghetti. Kurt jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Oooo. Better eat up--I want my girls to be well fed." Lita smiled. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and picked up her fork wondering when she could try and bring up the subject again.  
*****  
"Luciano's." Steph mused. "Sounds yummy." She giggled and gave a quick peck to Chris. "Wanna go in?" He asked. Steph held on to Chris's arm. "Yyyyyno. No. We can eat later. Where did you wanna take me." Chris fidgeted with his hands. "I know you've been wanting to ride on a gondola…" "Oh! Let's!" Chris grinned. He took her hand and kissed it. "I guarantee it'll be the most memorable boat ride ever." Steph laughed as they walked hand in hand towards the canal.  
~*****~  
The sky was afire with splashes of oranges, pale pinks and reds. The sun was setting. Chris held Steph and listened to the sound of the oar being smoothly moved through the water. Chris cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Steph?" "Hmmmm?" "Babe. I love you." Steph turned her attention away from the sunset. "I love you too, honey." Chris smiled softly. "I love you so much that I don't think I can love you any more. But every morning I wake up, I discover that I have…I want you for forever." Steph held his hands and paid closer attention as he continued. "I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to always be by my side. Till death do us part. Stephanie Marie McMahon," He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it, "Will you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife?" Steph stared, open-mouthed, at the platinum band with a large diamond stone twinkling back at her. "Christopher!" She breathed. Her eyes connected with his and a smile grew on her lips. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Yes." She said in between kisses. "A million times yes." The tension left Chris's stomach and was replaced with butterflies. As they kisses he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "I love you." She whispered. Just then the last rays of sunlight fell behind the clouds. 


	33. Plans

-Next Morning-  
  
Steph stretched like a kitten in bed and turned to Chris. He was still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mmmmm…." She carefully moved out of bed and slipped on a silk slip. She looked lovingly at Chris. She picked up the phone. "Yes, room-service?…English…Oh, good someone who speaks English." She laughed. "Yes, Id like to order the best breakfast you can muster…everything." She giggled softly. "Oooo, that sounds wonderful. Thank you." She hung up the phone and waited.  
****  
Steph motioned for the bellhop to be quiet as he wheeled in the cart of food. "Grazi." She whispered as she handed him a sizable amount of money. After he left she moved to the food. She opened up one of the platters. It was a lovely variety of fruit. She moved the cart to the side of the bed and grabbed the grapes. She straddled Chris and leaned down to kiss his nose. "Wake up, sweety." Chris stretched and yawned. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mmmm…I think I want to wake up like this every morning…" He said groggily. His hands rested on either side of her hips and smiled up at her. "So, Princess. Did you have…anything in mind this morning." She smiled knowingly. "Actually I did." She popped a grape in his mouth. "Breakfast." Chris sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Always taking care of me…" Steph giggled. "That's me. A regular Florence Nightingale." Chris grabbed a strawberry and rubbed it on her lips. He kissed her passionately. "What do y'wanna do the rest of the day?" He said seductively. Steph bit her lip. "Oh, I have something in mind…" She leaned forwards and whispered in a husky tone. "Sight. Seeing." Chris laughed and rolled over so he was looking down at her. "Well, you're a sight worth seeing…" Steph smiled and kissed him. "Aww, right back at ya babe. But there's some tourist stuff I think we should do. I mean, its Venice." Chris smiled. "Agreed. We'll do the tourist thing…" He ran his hand along Stephanie's body. "In 2 hours."  
*****  
Kurt yawned and rolled in his bed. He woke up when he realized he was alone in bed. His eyes snapped open. "Lita?" He sat up, his heart beating fast. "Hmmm?" He heard her call out from the terrace. He gave a sigh of relief. He slipped on his boxers and walked out on the balcony. She wore a pair of shorts and a midriff baring shirt. Kurt smiled and let his hands roam on her stomach. "Morning." Lita smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Morning to you too." She kissed his slightly unshaven face. "What d'ya say we go browse around town?" Kurt shrugged. "That's fine with me." Lita turned to him. "Really? Cause if you'd rather do something else…" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Im sure. Let's do it." Lita smiled. "Okay, great. You go get in the shower and Ill get dressed." Kurt nodded. "Alright." He patted Lita's behind before he left.  
*****  
Lita made sure he in the shower before going to her dresser. She sighed and hesitated before opening it. She ran her hands under her clothes and slowly pulled out a gleaming semi-automatic pistol. Could she really do this? She looked at the gun for a long minute. "Yes." She assured herself in a whisper.  
*****  
Steph applied her make-up in the mirror. A chill slowly wrapped its way around her spine. Steph straightened and frowned. She quickly shook away the feeling. Today would be a day neither her or Chris would ever forget. 


	34. Confessions and the Gun

Sightseeing for Lita and Kurt seemed to consist of eateries and bathrooms. Kurt stood outside the ladies room. "Are you almost done in there?" Kurt asked. Lita came out. "Why yes." She kissed Kurt on his cheek. "Honey, thank you for putting up with me…I know Im not the easiest one to be around." Kurt put his arm around her as they walked down the cobblestone street. "You may not be the easiest…but I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." Lita stopped and looked at him. She could see the sincerity in his blue eyes. "Neither would I." She grabbed his chin between her index finger and thumb. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Why are you so good to me?" She whispered. Kurt threaded his fingers through her hair. "Because I love you." Lita's eyes snapped open. "What?" She asked, genuinely shocked.  
*****  
Steph held a soft blanket in her arms. "An authentic Italian blanket." She hugged it and leaned over to Chris. "Thanks, baby." Steph gave him a quick peck. Chris flicked his finger over a one of Steph's dangling silver earrings. "Are you sure you like them?" Steph smiled. "Honey, I love them. You have great taste." She took his hand and they stopped in front of Piazza San Marco. "Wow" She breathed. She took Chris's hand. "Lets go check it out." Chris kissed her temple. "Let's."  
*****  
Lita stared at Kurt. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon." She led him into the center of the Piazza where it was unusually quiet. The fine Italian architecture lay before them on all sides of the square. Gray pigeons softly cooed as they walked along the stone ground pecking languidly. Lita stopped and turned to Kurt. "Run that by me again…" Kurt smiled and took both of her hands. "I love you, Lita. I have for a while now…" Lita looked away frantically…at the few couples sitting hand I hand at the tables and benches…at the pigeons. "I didn't say it to upset you." Kurt said softly. Lita looked up at him. "Don't love me, please." She practically pleaded. Kurt furrowed his brow slightly. "I didn't decide to love you…it just happened." Lita's vision began to blur with her tears. "Im messed up, Kurt…don't…" Kurt put his hands on either side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't push me away. Okay?" He looked at her for a long moment and continued. "Ive tried to tell you so many times but it always seemed like we were getting interrupted. I cant keep it inside anymore. I love you. I don't know when it happened and I don't care. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you…" He put his hand over her stomach. "With you and the child we made. That's all I want." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Tell me what you want…" Lita sniffed. "What do I want? I want to be happy…and…" She trailed off. "What?" "Right there…being happy…that's asking too much." She said softly. "Sweetie, its not. Really. Whatever is eating you inside…Lita, just let me in…" "Its not that easy. You don't know." "Then tell me!" "Kurt, I love you. But…" Kurt covered her mouth with two fingers. "No buts. Just leave it at that. You love me and I love you. We're just two people who love each other." He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed her. Lita relaxed in his arms and for a brief moment, was content.  
*****  
"Christopher, just look at this place!" Steph breathed. She looked up, along with Chris at the great stone archways. "Im looking…" He said in wonder. They walked hand in hand in awe. "This is so beautiful." Chris stopped. "Oh, I gotta be fucking seeing things." Steph and Chris stared in shock at Lita and Kurt--kissing a few steps away.  
*****  
Kurt felt it first. Lita felt it an instant after. The feeling that they were being watched. They turned simultaneously. Kurt moved his head back a bit. "What the…" Steph looked daggers at Lita. Then to Kurt. "Is this a joke?" She said, incredulous. She tried to move closer but Chris put his hand in front of her. "How in the fuck did you get outta the psych ward?!" He looked at Kurt. "And why are the hell are you with her?" Lita put one hand over her stomach. "Im…the doctors said Im better now." Steph laughed coldly. "Oh, that's rich." "Really--" "Honey, you don't need to explain to them…" Chris moved quickly into Kurt's face. "Like hell you don't. Did you follow us here?" He grabbed Kurt roughly by his collar. "Chris!" Lita said frantically. Chris looked at Kurt and spoke. "Don't speak to me again or God help you, Ill--" Kurt punched him in the gut. "Don't you dare fucking threaten her, you son of a bitch!" Lita screamed and tried to move to break them apart but was intercepted by Steph. Steph grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare touch me fiancée." Lita yanked her arm away. "And if you touch me again, Ill rip your arm off." She said coldly.  
*****  
Chris speared Kurt to the floor and began to punch him in the face. Kurt flipped him over and onto his back. Kurt jumped up as soon as Chris did. They stared down each other. Kurt wiped the blood from his nose and Chris from his cheek. Then they locked up again like bulls.  
*****  
Steph yelled at Lita. "Of course you're here. You followed us. You pathetic bitch. Move on! You nearly kill me and then you have the gall…you're sick! And why Kurt is with you is beyond me." She moved to slap Lita but stopped short. "Cat got your tongue?" Lita asked, amused. "Chris…" Steph called softly. "Chris…" Kurt and Chris stopped…there was something in her voice. "Lita!" Kurt yelled. Lita shook her head and stared at Steph. Steph stood still, staring down the barrel of a gun. 


	35. Persuasion

Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Lita…" He said softly. She couldn't hear him now. Her eyes were angry and hard looking at Steph. Chris made a move to walk forward. "Move another step and Ill blow her pretty head off." Kurt's heart froze. What was happening? Then the last piece of the puzzle fit. His shoulders dropped. This wasn't some vacation for the 2 of them. This was a trip for vengeance. How could he have been so naïve?   
*****  
Steph never knew how she would feel when she was staring down the barrel of a gun--now she knew. She felt afraid. Not only for herself but for her family, friends, and most of all Chris. If Lita shot her Chris would literally kill her. She knew he would. And imagining him in prison for murder made her blood run cold. "Chris…Chris, stay away." She said shakily. Chris shook his head. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She pleaded with him silently. Lita's voice snapped her back. "Did you think I would just let you get away with it?" Steph shook her head. "He doesn't love you--" "Oh spare me. This isn't about Chris. This is beyond Chris. You ruined my life. You couldn't just leave me alone. You stuck your fucking nose where it didn't belong. You're one dumb bitch if you thought Id let you get away with that." She nodded. "Ive been waiting for this moment for so long." Lita moved closer. "So, which eye do you want the bullet to go through, Chris?" She laughed. "Do you think I can get both before she falls?"  
*****  
Kurt had to do something. "Lita…please don't do this…think about the baby…" He saw a slight change in Lita's gaze. "Shut the fuck up, Kurt. Thanks for the free trip to Italy--it was a blast." Kurt shook his head. "No--no it was more than that." Honestly, he didn't know if it was but he had to try…"Lita…Lita, I love you." Lita laughed coldly. "And what? Do you wanna 'nother medal? I didn't love you--I never loved you. I just knew you were stupid enough to fall for it." Kurt's heart fell to his feet. "Maybe you don't love me…but I love you. And I wouldn't take back this feeling for anything." He moved a few steps closer. "Move another step and the Princess is dead." Kurt continued to move slowly. "Kurt stop. I swear…" Steph looked at Chris frantically. "Stop, Angle!" Chris shouted. But Kurt didn't hear him. Going to Lita was like tunnel vision.  
*****  
Lita could see Kurt out of the corner of her eye. "S-stop Kurt…" Her voice wavered just enough for Kurt to here. Lita closed her eyes for a half second. Kurt was now in between the gun and Lita. She jumped slightly. She tightened her jaw. "Kurt. Enough with the hero act--of you think I wont shoot you to get to the Princess, you're mistaken…" "Kurt stared at her. "I don't want my daughter to be born in prison…" Lita blinked. "Who said anything about prison? Ill be long gone before anyone knows she's dead." "Like hell you will." Chris growled. When did he get closer to Steph? Lita laughed. "Um, who has the gun, doll." She could see the hesitance all on his face. She smiled with satisfaction. "That's right, Jericho. Me." She looked back at Kurt. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She moved to get around Kurt. He blocked her path. Lita shook her head, annoyed. "Let me do this." She hissed. Kurt shook his head. "You know I can't." Lita lifted her head. "Well, then Ill have to go through you." She aimed the gun at his head. Steph gasped behind them. "No!" Kurt stared at Lita. He slowly raised his hand so she could see. He put his index finger on the barrel of the gun and guided it to his heart. "Go for it..." Lita's eyes went from his chest to his eyes. He moved forward, the gun was pressed against him. "…and tell our daughter I loved her…and I love you." Lita's heart jumped in her throat. She swallowed. She had to do this! This is what she'd been waiting for, for Christ's sakes. And no one, not even Kurt was gonna get in her way.  
*****  
The sound of a gunshot had the pigeons fly in a large mass into the air. The air was still and the Piazza was silent. 


	36. Happenings

They all jumped. Lita held the gun over her head. A shocked gasp escaped her lips. Her mouth was slightly agape. At that last moment…she knew she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Kurt looked at Lita--her expression. He large sigh of relief escaped his lips. He moved to her and took the gun from her limp grip. He held it lamely at his side while his other hand pulled Lita into an embrace. Lita cried, holding tightly onto him. "Im so sorry." She said against his shirt. "I couldn't do it." She looked up frantically. "I couldn't do it--because I love you. So much…" Kurt kissed the top of her head. "Shhh. Its okay, babe. I knew you couldn't."

Chris watched the scene before him. What had just happened. All he knew was that he had Steph in a protective squeeze while she cried quietly. He put his hand on her shoulder and with his other, cupped her face. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Steph nodded. "Yeah…" He kissed her urgently. "If I lost you…" He confessed. Steph shook her head. "No, don't. Im okay. We both are." She hugged him tightly. "I--Im sorry." They both turned to Lita at the same time. She was looked at them and then away, ashamed. "So sorry…" Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "For what?! For lying to me…nearly killing Steph on our wedding day…for pointing a gun at us?!" Lita blinked back tears and nodded. "All of it. Im…so sorry." Kurt kissed her forehead and reassured her with whispered words. Chris laughed coldly. "Well, excuse me if I feel that's a huge pile of bullshit. You're trouble personified. And I feel so sorry for your baby--" "Hey!" Kurt looked at Chris. "Damn, man. Are you ready to crucify her yet?" Chris shrugged sarcastically. "Hey, whatever works…" Steph put her hand on Chris's chest. "Christopher…" She pleaded softly. Chris put his hands over hers. A gave it a small squeeze to reassure her. "I don't expect you to accept my apology…" Lita said softly. "Just know that it's there." Kurt kissed her temple . "I know you're sorry." He whispered. He turned to Stephanie and Chris. "Im sorry for what just went on…but as far as Im concerned--this never happened. Lita and I were never here." Chris stared at Kurt incredulously. "You cant be serious! She tried to kill Steph--" Steph gripped Chris's hand tighter. "Let them go, Chris. Lets just move on." Chris looked at Steph like she grew a new head. "You cant be serious." He said quietly. "I am." She whispered. While they talked in a whispered argument, they didn't see Lita and Kurt slip away.

"I don't know whether to yell at you or kiss you." Kurt said quietly. "A little of both will be fine…" Kurt tossed the gun into the canal before walking into the hotel. "Babe, what were you thinking?" Lita shrugged. "Revenge…" Kurt sighed. "Do you realize how close you came to murder just now." Lita covered her face in her hands. "Yes." Kurt grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't risk the welfare of our child for the sake of your anger." They walked into the elevator. Lita pressed her forehead against the wall. "Even after I…decided I couldn't…I still wanted to kill her…kill them both." Kurt looked at her, horrified. "Lita…" She turned to him. "I still want them dead." Tears rolled down her face. "Stop talking like that." "Its true!" Kurt shook his head. "Lita, promise me--" "I wont kill them Kurt. For you and the baby I wont do it…" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I think I need help." Kurt gathered her in his arms. "Then that's what we'll do. We'll get help. For the sake of our child." His hand moved over her stomach. Lita put her hand over his. She nodded. "And for us." Kurt looked down at her. He didn't care that Lita was trouble. He didn't care that she had done so much wrong. "I love you." He said quietly. "I love you too…" His lips caught hers and his hand caressed the side of her face. Lita's arms encircled him. "How did I get so lucky?" Kurt gave a half chuckle. "I don't know. I was wondering the same thing…"

"Am I imagining things or did you almost get killed a few hours ago?" Chris languidly ran his hands through Steph's hair. Steph rested her head on his bare chest and sighed lightly. "Yeah…I think you are, Chris." She said dryly. Chris looked down at the top of her head. "How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Steph looked up at him. "And how can you not? Im alive. Can we just leave it at that?" "No. We cant. If this happened on any other day you would have sent the bitch up the river. Yet…for some reason…today you didn't. Why--" "Why are you analyzing this?! Just leave it alone." "Did you do this for Kurt?" Steph looked away. Chris nodded. "You leave a psycho on the loose because the boy has a crush?! What in the he--" "Chris," She said lightly. "I know what its like to be in love…I know what its like to have that taken away from me. I didn't want that to happen to Kurt, no matter the circumstances. Lita looked genuinely sorry." Chris scoffed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Steph, look--" Steph moved up and moved her lips to his. Chris stilled and then gently kissed her back. Steph pulled away slowly and looked at him. "You're happy Im alive, right?" "God, yes. Stephanie Marie, you're my life." Steph kissed him again, this time with a slight intensity. "And you're mine…" She moved on top of him and cupped each side of his face. "Lets just live in the now…" She said in between kisses. "Love me now." Chris gave a slight chuckled and rolled over, pinning Steph under him. "Yes ma'am."

__

(A/N: When I first began this story, I knew exactly how I wanted to end it…but with all of the positive feedback that kept coming, I realized I couldn't. But just to let you know what this was supposed to be like let me set it up. Lita/Kurt & Steph/Chris were staying in the same hotel. Chris and Kurt bump into each other in the elevator. Chris attacks Kurt without giving him time to explain whats going on. While this is going on, Lita knocks on Steph's door and gets inside the hotel room--gun in hand. She shoves her out on the terrace where its raining. She's ready to kill her when he starts to think about Kurt and the baby and how much they mean to her: 

Lita shakily held the gun in her grasp. "I…I cant do this she rasped. Steph' s eyes darted from the gun to Lita's face. The hard rain pelted on her and she shivered. Lita continued over the thunder. "I…I love Kurt now…I don't wanna hurt him…disappoint him." Steph nodded. "Kurt needs someone to love him…I think you can." Lita nodded. "I can." She looked at the gun. "This wont accomplish anything…"

_Chris burst in loudly. "Lita!" He roared. Lita jumped. A deafening shot rang out. Steph blinked. She slowly looked down. Her hand slowly covered the growing bloodstain over her heart. Her eyes slowly went to Chris. She mouthed his name and collapsed. Chris stood stunned for a moment. Lita moaned. "Oh my God. Oh my God. I didn't mean…" Chris rushed to her. He snatched the gun out of her limp hand and fired. Lita was dead before she hit the ground. Chris ran to Steph and knelt at her side. "Stephanie? Stephanie!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "It'll be okay, baby. It'll be okay." He rocked her slowly. "I just need…we need…" His voice broke. "God!" He moved Stephanie's hair out of her face. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky. Chris put his head on her chest. "No no no. Stephanie, don't do this…don't!" He stopped rocking and looked at her again. He moved his hand and closed her eyes. He knew she was gone. Chris turned suddenly and picked up the gun at his side. He kissed Stephanie's lips, still warm. "Wait for me…"_

_Kurt heard the shot from the hallway and ran as fast as he could. It all felt like slow motion. He went into the only room with the door open. He looked around--no one. He could hear the rain and saw the terrace door was open. He was so scared…he didn't want to look…And when he did his eyes grew. "Lita!" He ran out on the terrace. He gathered her in his arms and carried her in the room. He grabbed the phone and called an ambulance. He had none the moment he saw her she was dead. His hand went to her stomach. "Don't leave me too…" He whispered. His eyes shot out to the terrace. Chris and Stephanie draped over each other, dead as well. He saw the gun in Chris's hand. He looked back at Lita…the wound at her temple. "Burn in hell, you son of a bitch. Burn in fucking hell."_

Then that would have been the end--Chris seemed to have been the murderer of 2 divas--the gun powder on Lita's hands washed out with the rain. So Chris's memory and legacy was tarnished. Lita and Kurt's child would live, beginning life in an incubator. He would name her Lilith Marie.)


	37. Epilogue

++Epilogue++

The 5 piece orchestra began softly, carefully gaining sound as they played Pachebel's "Cannon." Chris stood beside Lance as Stephanie stood at the end of the walkway between the pews. She took Chris's breath away. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of soft curls and braids held back with a tiara. Her dress was like a dream. A whimsical white creation that was perfect for her. The top was like a corset encrusted with rhinestones and small beads. The skirt of the dress was made of smooth, white heavy silk kept full with underlines of crinoline and tulle. She had the brightest smile on her face while she hooked her arm with her fathers. Chris's eyes never left hers. She slowly followed the rose petal path to him. 

Everyone was standing now, including Edge. His black clothes signaled his feelings about the blessed union. He sighed and turned--his eyes caught the sidelong glance from Torrie. He smiled and winked. By the end of the day he'd forget all about Stephanie.

Stephanie moved next to Chris and smiled sweetly. "You look handsome." She said. "Same to you, beautiful." The turned to the preacher and he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the blessed union between Christopher Jericho and Stephanie Marie McMahon." He paused. "Marriage is nothing that should be treaded into lightly. But to entered into faithfully and reverently. It should be an eternal bond between two people who love deeply and truly love one another. And I, as well as everyone in attendance is in witness to that now." Chris and Steph smiled lovingly at each other. "Now, Chris…do you take this woman, Stephanie to your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Chris looked deeply into Stephanie's eyes. "I do. So much…" Steph squeezed his hands. The preacher went on. "And do you, Stephanie, take this man…Chris, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward. In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Steph nodded. "Oh, I do." The priest nodded. "The rings." Lance took the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the priest who placed them on a small silk pillow. Chris took a dainty gold ring and took Steph's hand. He spoke as he began to put it on her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my everlasting love for you. Like a circle, my devotion to you is never ending. With this ring, I thee wed." He lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. Stephanie then took the obviously masculine ring and took Chris's hand. As she slipped the ring on she began. "This ring is a symbol of my undying and unwavering love for you. It's a representation of my commitment and our marriage. Like a circle, my adoration for you is everlasting. With this ring I thee wed." They clasped their hands together. A small smile spread across the priest's features. "Now, if there is anyone in attendance who feels these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was only silence. "Then by the power vested in my by the state of Florida and by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." There was a resounding cheer as Stephanie and Chris laughed and kissed each other thoroughly.

They ran into the limo under the shower of white and red rose petals. Chris laughed and kissed Stephanie as they sat inside. "We're married, Mrs. Jericho." "That's right, Mr. Jericho." They kissed again as Chris pulled Stephanie into his lap. "How did we make it here?" She asked dreamily. Chris kissed her temple and held her close. "I don't know…if it wasn't for our love and longing for each other I don't think we would be." Steph smiled. "Well, thank God for love and longing then." They kissed passionately and headed for Paris, where they would begin their honeymoon as man as wife.

+++The End+++


End file.
